Lunatique Des Oreilles Aux Pattes
by Ame Silvery
Summary: UA  On s’entend sur le fait que Pétunia  s’en fiche de Harry alors rien d’étonnant qu’elle l’enferme dehors. Pétunia est une moldue et donc pour elle une nuit d’été baignée par la pleine lune n’est pas plus dangereuse qu’une autre. Mais…
1. Chapitre 1 Seul

UA On s'entend sur le fait que Pétunia s'en fiche de Harry alors rien d'étonnant qu'elle l'enferme dehors. Pétunia est une moldue et donc pour elle une nuit d'été baignée par la pleine lune n'est pas plus dangereuse qu'une autre. Mais…et si le loup y était?

Chapitre 1 Seul 

Harry avait cinq ans et déjà il s'habillait tout seul, faisait sa toilette tout seul et il se faisait à manger tout seul. Parfois même il devait faire sa lessive tout seul lorsque sa tante « oubliait » de vider son panier de linge sale. Il était également très poli pour un enfant de son âge.

Il n'avait presque pas de jouet et ceux qu'il avait étaient cassés. Sa chambre était dans le placard sous l'escalier et c'est là qu'il gardait le peu de chose qu'il avait. Harry n'était pas maltraiter physiquement mais psychologiquement ainsi que délaisser et ignoré sauf lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de mauvais. Comme, par exemple, briser un verre remplie de jus sur le plancher ultra propre de sa tante…

- Sale petit monstre! Tu ne sais donc pas te tenir! S'écria Pétunia attirée par le bruit.

Harry avait déjà commencé à ramasser les yeux pleins d'eau sachant, et avec raison, qu'on allait encore crier après lui. Il aurait bien aimé que sa tante le considère de la même manière que Dudley. Harry n'aimait pas Dudley. Personne ne lui criait dessus, il avait plein de jouet, une grande chambre, une salle de jeux et, ce qui manquait le plus a Harry, l'amour de ses parents. Comme, par exemple, les câlins. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eut des câlins dans sa courte vie. Il avait déjà essayé d'en avoir, sans succès. Une fois il avait même essayé d'être comme Dudley pour qu'on le traite comme Dudley. Il se rappelait encore de la correction qu'il avait eut. Cela avait été la première fois que son oncle lui avait donné une fessée. Il faut dire que Dudley n'était pas un modèle de politesse.

Mais ce n'était pas, pour Harry, la pire punition. Son oncle ne le frappait pas vraiment souvent. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir eut plus de trois où quatre fessées dans sa vie. D'habitude, il préférait le jeter dans son placard ou pire le laisser passé la nuit dehors durant l'été. Dans ces moments là, il se sentait si affreusement seul et abandonné qu'il en pleurait presque toute la nuit

Ce n'était pas compliqué, sa tante et son oncle trouvaient toujours une raison pour l'envoyé dormir dans la remise durant l'été. «_ Comme ça, on a presque l'impression qu'il n'a jamais mis les pieds ici! _» Disait souvent son oncle d'un ton satisfait. Alors, Harry en venait presque à souhaiter de n'être jamais né.

- C'est la troisième fois que tu fais des bêtises aujourd'hui! D'abord tu t'en prends à Duddy, tu brises ses jouets et là, tu détruis _ma_ vaisselle! Puisque tu n'es pas capable de rester sage dans une maison tu iras dormir dans la remise! Lui cria Pétunia. « Va chercher ta couverture et ne crois pas que tu mérite un dîner. »

Reniflant pour retenir ses pleures, sachant que cela empirait la situation, Harry laissa sa tante nettoyer son gâchis et parti dans son placard récupérer la vieille doudou râpée et tâchée de Dudley et son oreiller raccommodé. Il sortis en se traînant les pieds. Un dernier avertissement de sa tante le fit sursauter : « _ Tu as intérêt à ne pas te faire voir des voisins! _. Une fois que la porte de la cour arrière fut fermée, il courut à la remise où il s'effondra en larmes. Avec des mouvements saccadés, il souleva une latte du vieux plancher et en sorti son vieux chien en peluche emballé dans un sac d'épicerie en plastique pour qu'il ne prenne pas l'humidité. Il le cachait là pour que Dudley ne l'abîme pas et pour avoir un peu de réconfort dans cet endroit qu'il détestait. Le serrant contre lui, il se terra sous une haute étagère où un vieux matelas lui servait de lit.

- Paddy, reste avec moi d'accord? Il fit un câlin au toutou et essaya d'oublier qu'il faisait noir dans la remise. Harry avait peur du noir.

°°°°°°°°°

Il avait finit par s'endormir. Il s'en rendit compte lorsque du bruit dehors le réveilla en sursaut et déboussolé car, il ne se rappelait plus où il était. C'est lorsqu'il put reconnaître la silhouette de la tondeuse près de lui qu'il se rappela qu'il était _encore_ dans la remise. Un bruit métallique de poubelle renversée le fit sursauter une nouvelle fois. Terrifié, il chercha sa peluche et se fit tout petit dans un coin. La tante Marge lui avait déjà dit qu'il y avait des méchants monstres horribles qui venaient la nuit chercher les mauvais enfants comme lui pour les mangers. Harry savait que ce n'était pas vrai parce qu'il avait entendu tante Pétunia le dire à Dudley lorsqu'il en avait fait des cauchemars. Mais là, dans le noir, tout seul, son imagination lui faisait oublier ses certitudes. Il se souvenait que l'oncle Vernon avait dit ce matin que le voisin du #2 avait eu la visite d'un raton laveur ou de toute autre bestiole dans ses poubelles. « _C'est ça, ce doit être le raton laveur_ » se disait-il ou souhaitait-il.

Mais quand la porte de la remise se mis à bouger comme si quelqu'un essayait de la défoncer, Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier de terreur. Il alla se placer à l'opposé et essaya de se glissé sous l'établis. Cacher là, il plaqua son chien sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots hystériques. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit en frappant l'étagère derrière elle, faisant tomber le matériel de jardinage de sa tante.

Harry entendit quelque chose entrer et la chose grognait. Il osa regarder pour se retrouver face à un regard jaune qui le pétrifia de peur. La seule pensée logique qu'il avait était que la tante Marge disait la vérité. Ce monstre allait sûrement le dévorer.

C'est lorsque la bête qui ressemblait un peu a un loup ou un gros chien lui sauta dessus et lui croqua une jambe qu'il se mit à se débattre et à crier comme il n'avait jamais crié. Le loup le traîna dehors indifférent au coup de peluche que lui donnait l'enfant quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur l'oncle Vernon et que les voisins allumèrent les lumières de leur cour arrière et sortirent pour voir ce qui se passait.

- QU'EST-CE QUI CE PASSE ICI! Beugla Vernon qui ne voyait qu'une ombre noir au-dessus de son neveu qui criait en s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

- Dursley, qui est-ce qui hurle comme ça? Demanda un de ses voisins en haussant la voix pour être entendu de l'autre côté de la clôture.

- BON DIEU! Mais il y a un loup dans votre jardin » s'écria l'autre voisine de sa cour et qui avait amené une lampe torche.

C'est précisément à ce moment que le « loup » sauta la haie et disparut. Mais Harry continua à crier.

- Bon sang, de bonsoir, mais c'est quoi cette histoire » marmonna Dursley en se dirigeant à grande enjamber vers son neveu.

Lorsqu'il vit la jambe de ce dernier, il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchire au fait que les ambulances et l'hôpital coûtait quelque chose.

- PÉTUNIA, APPELLE LES URGENCES! Mon garçon cesse de crier s'est terminé.

- Doux seigneur » s'exclama le voisin qui avait fait la barrière lorsque le loup s'était sauvé. « Il faut stoppé l'hémorragie M. Dursley. Immobilisé-le! »

Il enleva sa robe de chambre, en prit la ceinture pour faire un garrot et pressa la robe sur l'énorme plaie sanguinolente. Pendant ce temps, Vernon tenait les bras de Harry qui tentait encore de se débattre malgré que ses cris se soient progressivement changés en douloureux sanglots.

Dans le ciel, la pleine lune éclairait d'une lueur sinistre les évènements alors que déjà loin de là un « loup » se félicitait, plus que satisfait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pétunia était partie avec les ambulanciers confiant Dudley a la voisine. Son mari était supposé la rejoindre à l'hôpital après en avoir terminé avec les policiers. Les gendarmes avaient fouillé tout le jardin et celui des voisins. Ayant trouvé des traces de patte mais pas la bête a qui elles appartenaient, leur chef avait appelé des spécialistes des animaux dangereux. Car comme l'apprit M. Dursley se n'était pas le seul cas d'attaque par une bête folle furieuse cette nuit : Harry était le troisième cas. Les deux premiers était un couple d'ado qui était rentré tard après une soirée chez des amis. Bref, le jardin était saccagé par les policiers et les gars de la fourrière, la haie de cèdre et la remise par un gros chien enragé, puis pour couronner le tout, les voisins s'agglutinaient sur la propriété. Vernon Dursley ne s'attendait vraiment pas à avoir encore plus de problème que maintenant. Une exclamation du voisin qui l'avait aidé, Bryan Coogan, lui prouva le contraire.

- C'est bien beau de s'interroger sur cette saloperie de bête mais moi la question que je me pose c'est qu'est-ce que cet enfant faisait dehors en plein milieu de la nuit? Demandait-il au policier qui prenait en note sa version de l'histoire.

Il eut sa réponse par des exclamations de stupeurs venant de la remise. Ceux qui la fouillaient avaient trouvé sous l'étagère derrière la porte un vieux matelas doté d'une couverture froissé et d'un oreiller. C'est la que les vrais problèmes de Vernon commencèrent vraiment.

- Bien », fit le chef de terrain regardant le lit improvisé « apparemment les services de la protection de la jeunesse va se joindre à notre petit comité. » Il se tourna vers Vernon, « A votre, place je me trouverai un avocat »

Après qu'il l'eut embarqué dans une des voitures pour ne pas que ce crétin et ses protestations les dérange, le chef, Ducan, appela au centre pour qu'on lui fournisse un mandat.

- « _Et réveillez-moi cette emmerdeuse de Mathilde Majorel des services sociaux. Elle m'a cassé les oreilles avec l'affaire Parker la semaine dernière comme quoi on ne l'avait pas appelé assez tôt et bien là, elle en aura pour son argent! »_

Il était quatre heures moins dix du matin et lorsque Majorel arriva à cinq heurs et vingt, ses cheveux blonds mal attaché et une veste légère sur son haut de pyjama, elle était de mauvaise humeur. Dans la quarantaine, le visage rond, le corps un peu potelé par l'âge, elle montrait toujours cet air déterminé sur le visage qui semblait dire : _n'essaye même pas de me faire chier_. Elle avait vu des choses dans sa vie par l'intermédiaire de son travail qui en rendrait plusieurs malades. Enfant battu, violé, abandonné, kidnappé, séquestré bref, en ce moment elle s'attendait à tout. Et heureusement pour les autres, sa patience n'eut pas à être mise à l'épreuve car le mandat avait été accordé. Elle entra dans la maison en même temps que Ducan et ses gars. Un des policiers lui avait donné un dossier fait à la vite de la famille Dursley. Directeur d'entreprise, femme au foyer, pas de dossier criminel, un fils et un neveu à charge. On lui apprit que le fils avait été confié à une voisine et que c'était le neveu qui avait été attaqué par la bête.

La maison était d'une propreté impeccable mais très observatrice la femme finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucune photo du neveu, n'y dans l'entrée, ni dans le salon. À l'étage, il n'y avait que deux chambres celle des adultes, une d'enfant avec « Dudley » écrit en lettre enfantine sur la porte et l'autre pièce semblait servire de salle de jeux. Il manquait une chambre visiblement. Elle descendît lorsque Ducan l'appela.

-Regarde ça! » Lui disait-il en lui laissant la place face à la porte ouverte qui était sous l'escalier.

-« Je vois », fit la femme qui vit le panier de vieux linge, le matelas sans dessus, et les trois jouets abîmés qui jonchait le peu de place sur le sol. « Tu as bien fait de m'appeler Ducan. Visiblement l'enfant est victime de délaissement et de séquestration. Probablement aussi de violence psychologique au vu des photos manquantes et de l'énorme différence de traitement matériel entre lui et le fils Dursley. C'est comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de la famille. »

- Oh, pour ça j'en doute pas! Allez vient, si je t'ai appelé c'était à cause de la remise.

- La remise? Elle le suivit, inquiète de voir des choses horribles avant même d'avoir bu son premier café de la journée et en se disant que beaucoup gens mériteraient d'être stérile.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital, Harry avait eut quarante-quatre points de suture, une transfusion sanguine et une petite dose de morphine. Il avait été placé dans la même chambre que les deux autres personnes qui c'étaient fait attaquer. Le médecin était en train d'expliquer à une Pétunia fatiguée et agacée que l'état du garçon était inquiétant. Son rythme cardiaque avait parfois des irrégularités et il semblait souffrir malgré la dose de drogue possible à donner à un enfant de cet âge.

- Il présente également les même symptômes que les deux ados » disait-il, « une forte fièvre avec à l'occasion des spasmes musculaire assez inquiétant. On est présentement en train d'analysé ses prises de sang. Il est possible que l'animal lui ait transmis une maladie. Nous ferons tout ce qui est possible Mrs Dursley. »

- Donc, vous le garder?

- « Jusqu'à ce que son état se stabilise pour de bon. »

- Très bien, alors je n'ai plus de raison de reste ici. J'ai rempli les papiers, vous n'aurez qu'à téléphoner lorsqu'il sera guéri! »

Sur cette réplique sèche, elle planta là le médecin pour se rendre à l'accueil au premier étage où devait l'entendre son mari. Le docteur haussa les épaules en se disant que le môme n'était vraiment pas chanceux. Il dut retourner dans la chambre de son patient lorsque l'infirmière l'appela. Le garçon avait une nouvelle crise.

°°°°°

Malheureusement pour Pétunia, ce n'était pas son mari qui l'attendait à l'accueil mais un policier dans la trentaine et une policière au visage fermé

- Êtes-vous Mrs Pétunia Dursley? Lui demanda le policier.

- Oui, que se passe-t-il? L'air ennuyé, elle les fixait avec méfiance.

- Je suis l'agent Thomas, voici ma collègue l'agent Paterson. Je suis chargé de vous escorter au centre de police.

Au centre où son mari avait également été amené, elle fut placer dans une salle d'isolement avec une table, deux chaises et deux portes qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir que de l'extérieur. On lui expliqua la situation. À cause des évènements de la nuit, ils avaient découvert qu'Harry dormait dans la remise et, par une visite de la maison, découvert également que sa chambre n'était qu'un placard. Une plainte allait donc être déposée pour maltraitances sur mineur. Son neveu et son fils lui seront enlevé jusqu'à la décision du tribunal. Elle et son mari seraient libre de leur mouvement jusqu'à ce moment avec l'interdiction d'approcher des deux garçons et aussi de quitter la ville. Une femme mal vêtue et à l'air peu avenant lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à se trouver un bon avocat car elle n'allait pas les laissez s'en tirer à bon compte. Bref, avant même qu'elles ne soient présentées Pétunia Dursley et Mathilde Majorel se détestait mutuellement avec beaucoup de ferveur.

Donc, une enquête fut menée les jours suivants. Les voisins, le fils Dursley, Harry et la famille du couple furent interrogés. Le jour du procès, les Dursley ratèrent une chance de se taire confirmant ainsi certains faits dont les accusaient les plaignants. (nda : du genre de traiter Harry d'anormal ou de monstre). Au final, ils perdirent provisoirement la garde des enfants. Dudley et Harry furent confié à des familles d'accueilles différentes alors que les parents se voyaient dans l'obligation de suivre une thérapie s'ils voulaient récupérer au moins leurs fils. Bien qu'ils se fichaient royalement de perdre Harry, ils étaient chamboulés qu'on leur retire leur fils.

NDL : Bon premièrement j'ai aucune idée s'il y a vraiment des services sociaux responsable de la protection de l'enfance en Angleterre. (J'ai surtout la flemme de chercher ) Et le concept d'orphelinat reste assez vague pour moi puisque je vie au Québec et qu'on a la DPJ ( c pas mieux vous me direz vv) Bref, c'est une fic dans toute sa fiction!

°OoO° Je _SAIS _qu'il y a des fautes même si j'ai corrigé. Alors pas la peine de me critiquer là dessus. Après tout, c'est moi qui coule mes exam de français, non?

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.


	2. Chapter 2 Changements

Je suis vraiment obligé de précisé que HP & co. sont pas à moi? Chapitre 2 les changements 

Harry se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Sa jambe lui faisait mal et il se sentait un peu étourdis. Il se frotta les yeux grimaçant à cause d'une terrible migraine. Son estomac grondait, il avait faim. Mais il n'y avait rien de comestible à porter de son champ de vision. Il était dans un espace près d'un mur blanc où une étrange machine faisait _bip_ de manière régulière. De l'autre côté, il y avait un petit meuble de chevet démuni et un rideau de séparation bleu malade. En face de lui, il pouvait voir la moitié d'une porte où était affichée l'icône des toilettes. Cette découverte lui fit constater qu'il avait envie. Le problème était qu'il y avait des trucs attachés à lui.

Mais plus il attendait plus il avait envie. Il s'assit donc et inspecta les deux fils reliés à sa poitrine par des sortes de ventouse. Il en enleva une. Rien ne s'était passé. Lorsqu'il enleva l'autre, la machine se mit à faire un _biiiiiiiiip_ continu. Il remit donc la ventouse immédiatement de peur qu'on le gronde. Il descendit du lit et gémit lorsqu'il bougea sa jambe droite. Il ne pouvait pas voir la blessure car elle était bandée. Voir sa jambe lui fit penser à ce qui c'était passé. Il frissonna. Les monstres existaient. Il oublia momentanément ce sujet quand son envie lui revint à l'esprit. Il regarda la porte, évaluant la distance. S'il se dépêchait personne ne se rendrait compte qu'il avait enlevé la ventouse, non?

Le spectacle d'un petit garçon en chemise d'hôpital bleu, les fesses à l'air, courrant aux toilettes surprit assez la fille assise dans le lit face à la porte des toilettes et la fit franchement rire lorsqu'elle le vit ressortir toujours en courant faisant cesser après quelques secondes le _bip_ continu pour un régulier.

L'infirmière qui surgit dans la chambre perdit son air inquiet et catastrophé lorsqu'elle vit Harry tenter de remonter dans son lit. Elle avait cru à un arrêt cardiaque, la pauvre. Il faut préciser qu'Harry n'avait pas été aussi bien qu'en ce moment, soit depuis qu'il était arriver cinq jours plut tôt. Les deux premiers, il avait manifesté des irrégularités dans son rythme cardiaque ce qui avait tenu l'infirmière de service sur le qui-vive. Sans parler, des crises de tremblements semblables aux épilepsies qu'avait témoigné les trois patient suivant les 26 heures de leur arrivé.

Leurs analyses sanguines avaient révélé une sorte de virus inconnu qui avaient disparut au même moment que leurs crises et leur fièvre. En gros, c'était la dernière journée où le petit restait « connecté » au moniteur. Lui et les deux autres pourraient quitter l'hôpital dans deux jours puisque leur état s'était grandement amélioré. Ils devront revenir que pour faire enlever leur point de suture.

- « Harry! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée, un brin amusée, en l'aidant à se mettre au lit.

Harry tritura sa chemise, les yeux baissés, certain qu'elle allait lui crier dessus cette fois.

- « Lâche ta chemise et regarde moi dans les yeux. »

Il la regarda pendant maximum 3 secondes pour retourner à la contemplation de ses mains. Tante Pétunia ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, oncle Vernon non plus. S'il voulait déjeuner, il devait être sage et ne pas faire de bêtise. _Mais, je viens d'en faire une!_ Réalisa-t-il horrifié. L'infirmière, Tara Horton, soupira de désapprobation. Elle lui prit les mains doucement mais fermement.

-« Regarde-moi dans les yeux Harry »

Il leva ses yeux pleins d'eau vers elle, la lèvre tremblante. La pose du chiot prit en faute, quoi! Ce qui énervait Tara s'était que ce n'était pas une tactique pour éviter une punition qu'elle avait devant elle mais une réelle émotion de peur. Bien heureux les Dursley de ne pas être en face d'elle en ce moment. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu leur faire ?

Un enquêteur de la protection de la jeunesse était venu lui poser des questions sur l'état d'Harry. Sans être drastique, s'était quand même trop pour cette mère de trois enfants turbulents.

Maigre à cause de malnutrition et par manque d'activité physique, il démontrait également des signes d'abus psychologiques et affectifs. Il semblait toujours surpris qu'on le touche gentiment ou trouvait incompréhensible d'avoir le droit de manger un repas qu'elle considérait léger. Comparer aux goinfres qu'elle avait à la maison, Harry était une sourie anorexique.

Il s'attendait toujours à ce qu'elle cri ou soit de mauvaise humeur. Hier, il avait fait pipi au lit parce qu'il attendait que quelqu'un lui donne la permission d'aller aux toilettes. Permission qu'il n'avait jamais demandé. Il avait défait le lit, cacher les couvertures derrière le moniteur cardiaque et s'était terré sous le lit en pleurant. C'était Madison, une des deux autres patients de la chambre, qui l'avait bipé parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le consoler. Tout ce que Tara avait compris du charabia de Harry était « _pas la cave_ ». Ce qui lui avait, naturellement, fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

-« c'est bien Harry. Est-ce que tu te rappelle à quoi servent les fils et la machine?

-« p-pour s-savoir si mon cœur marche? » C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation.

L'infirmière hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-« exacte! Alors si tu les enlèves moi je vais penser que ton cœur ne bat plus. »

- C'est ça qui est arrivé? » Il semblait curieux même si elle lui avait déjà expliqué. Il jeta un coup d'œil au moniteur.

- Oui, et j'étais affreusement inquiète. J'avais peur pour toi.

Il s'excusa, elle sourit et il lui sourit timidement. Tara lâcha ses mains et lui décoiffa encore plus les cheveux alors qu'il essuyait ses yeux. Elle lui remontra l'interrupteur sur lequel il devait appuyer lorsqu'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Elle lui donna un bisou sur le front et alla vérifier que les deux autres ne manquaient de rien avant de partir.

°°°°°°°°°

- Ça va Harry?

Madison avait tiré le rideau qui les séparait. Les bandages qu'elle avait auparavant à la tête lui avaient été enlevés. On voyait donc deux balafres parallèles de sa joue à sa tempe gauche et trois autres sur le côté droit de sa tête où les médecins lui avaient rasé ses courts cheveux blonds. Son épaule gauche était dans un sale état à cause d'une morsure de la bête, elle devait donc porter son bras en écharde. Malgré ses cernes, ses yeux brun brillaient de vivacité et ses piercings au sourcil droit et à la lèvre inférieure lui donnaient un petit air rebelle.

Elle et son frère, l'autre blessé, habitaient avec leur mère dans le même quartier qu'Harry. Elle avait dix-sept ans et Erik quinze. Ils avaient malencontreusement rencontré le loup enragé sur le chemin du retour vers 1h30 du matin. Ils ne s'étaient pas entendus à se faire attaquer mais plus à se faire disputer et être privé de sorti pour avoir dépassé leur du couvre feu.

Depuis que Madison avait vu et entendu Harry pleurer, elle l'avait prit sous son aile avec un étrange sentiment d'appartenance. C'était _son_ Harry. Elle en avait fait _sa_ responsabilité. Elle avait le même sentiment pour son frère mais là c'était déjà moins étrange.

- « je m'ennui de Paddy » murmura Harry

- C'est qui, Paddy?

- Mon ami, c'est un toutou chien tout noir. Je l'ai depuis tout le temps.

Harry aimait beaucoup Madison. Il l'appelait Maddy et dans sa logique d'enfant il se disait que quelqu'un qui avait presque le même nom que sa peluche devait sûrement être gentille. Logique douteuse mais confirmée.

-« Il est où?

-« J'sais pas. À la maison. » Répondit-il abattu. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment vrai que je n'irai plus jamais, jamais chez mon oncle et ma tante? »

-« c'est ce que Mrs Majorel à dit en tout cas. Tu sais Harry, tu vas avoir une nouvelle famille qui s'occupera bien mieux de toi qu_'eux_. » Elle avait plissé son nez un peu retroussé en évoquant les Dursley.

-« J'ai peur. Moi je suis pas normal et les gens comme moi y faut pas les aimer. » Murmura l'enfant le dos tourné vers la jeune fille.

Il ne put donc pas voir l'éclair meurtrier qui passa dans ses yeux. Le rideau de l'autre côté d'elle fut tirer brusquement.

-« T'as fini ton p'tit numéro, l'martyre! Ça fait cent fois que je te dis de plus dire des choses comme ça sur toi-même! Va falloir que je te l'écrive sur le front pour que ça te rentre dans le crâne? » Un garçon maigrelet au cheveu noir rasé et avec un bras dans le plâtre, c'était levé et approché du lit d'Harry.

-ERIK ! Fit indigner Madison.

-Oh, ça va, hein, Mad! Vous êtes toutes là à le materner, il a pas besoin qu'une personne de plus s'y mette!

Il retourna Harry sur le dos et lui tapota la poitrine avec son index, un air menaçant sur le visage.

- « Ta conne de tante est une vache et ton oncle un sale crétin fini! À eux deux ils méritent de pourrir dans le fond d'une cave remplie de rat plus gros qu'un chat! Et là, ch'uis gentil. Oublie-les, ils ne valent même pas la peine que tu pense à eux! »

Quelque part entre « vache » et « crétin », Harry s'était mit à pleurer en essayant de s'éloigné de l'autre garçon qui leva le bras au ciel.

-« Y'a tellement pas de personne qui t'aime que l'infirmière Horton te regarde toujours comme si elle allait te kidnapper afin de t'amener chez elle pour te gaver de sucrerie et te rouler dans de la ouate pour le restant de ta vie. Mrs Majorel qui a porté plainte pour le mauvais traitement que tu subissais vient te voir presque à tous les jours. Elle t'a même donné du chocolat! Elle doit sûrement te détester pour avoir fait ça, hein?

Erik s'était penché sur Harry avec un air signifiant qu'il attendait une réponse.

- j-je sais pas » murmura-t-il « euh…non? » Rajouta-t-il sous le regard noir. Haussement de sourcil. « Non » dit Harry avec un peu plus de conviction.

- Et Mrs Horton, elle est méchante avec toi?

- Non

- Elle doit bien t'aimer, alors?

- Je sais p…euh oui! » S'écria l'enfant sous le regard noir.

- Y'a aussi Mad qui t'adore. A moins que tu trouve qu'elle soit méchante avec toi?

Harry regarda Madison qui lui souriait en leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Maddy, elle est jamais méchante! » Affirma-t-il comme si l'ado avait dit quelque chose d'impossible.

- Alors » fit Erik en comptant sur ses doigts d'un air faussement concentré, « Ça fait donc au moins deux personnes qui t'aiment? »

- Na, ça fait trois! » Rit Harry lorsque l'autre se frappa le front du plat de la main avec un air éberlué.

- « Biippp! Mauvaise réponse tous les deux! » Déclara la jeune fille, « Ça fait quatre »

- « Ha, ouais! C'est vrai! Moi aussi je t'aime bien demi-portion! » s'exclama Erik en le chatouillant

- Arrêteee! Suis pas une demi-portion! » Riait Harry qui se tortillait de tout les cotés

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Ça à l'air dégueu! Erik avait prit une cuillerée de ce que l'infirmière Horton appelait un petit-déjeuner. Le liquide grumeleux et grisâtre retomba avec un « plop » dans le bol. « Déjà que j'aime pas le gruau… beurk, beurk, beurk! »

- Vous avez deux options Mr King. Soit vous mangez seul ou que je vous aide à manger. » Tara Horton n'avait même pas levé le regard vers lui. Elle était occupée à faire manger Madison qui boudait légèrement d'être traité ainsi. Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle si elle était gauchère et qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger son épaule gauche couverte de points de suture. Manger du gruau assis dans un lit avec sa main droite c'était, au final, révélé très peu concluant.

Erik plissa les yeux en regarda son gruau. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de concentration il pourrait le faire disparaître? Non? Ha!…Dommage. Résigné, il commença son petit-déjeuné ponctuant les bouchés de « beurk », « dégueu », « horrible ». Tout ça sous le regard curieux d'Harry qui avait prit le jeune homme en admiration.

-« Beurk! » Ce n'était pas Erik mais bien Harry qui s'était mit à jouer avec son gruau. « Beurk! Dégueu! Beurk! »

Trois regards surpris s'étaient tournés vers lui.

- Bon sang, Erik ! Tu donne une mauvaise influence à Harry » lui reprocha Madison.

- Bien sur que non » répliqua-t-il d'un ton pompeux, « La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Tout le monde sait ça! »

Il fixa son regard rieur sur Harry.

-« hé! Demi-portion c'est dégueu ça, hein? C'est **_beurk_**! »

- ERIK!

- MR KING!

- Beurk! Beurk! Beurk! Faisait Harry trouvant tout cela super amusant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Mad?

- Quoi?

- J'm'ennuie! C'est plate ici!

- Dors.

- Non.

- _Moi_, je veux dormir.

- Tu dors tout le temps!

- C'est ça les anti-douleurs avec effets somnolents.

- Moi ça m'endort pas.

- J'entends ça. Essai alors!

- Nan, c'est plate dormir

- Moi je dors.

- Mad?

- Hum?

- Est-ce que tu dors là?

- Tu m'énerve!

- Maaaais non tu te fais des idées!

- …

- C'était une fois un gars un peu soul qui rentre chez un m…

- Erik?

- Ooouiiii? .

- La ferme!

- ………..

- ………

- ……….Bruit de drap froissé suivit de bruit de pas qui se veulent discret.

- psss! Demi-portion, ça t'dit une course en chaise roulante?

- _ERIK_!

°°°°°°°

- Alors je t'ai amené des vêtements de rechange pour après demain, le livre que tu m'avais demandé et tes pantoufles. » La mère de Madison et Erik était en tain de vider un sac de voyage.

C'était une femme châtain blond avec quelques mèches blanches. Elle avait environ la mi-quarantaine, un visage rond et une taille fine. Elle n'était pas très grande et Erik la dépassait déjà d'une bonne tête et demi. Ses traits étaient tirés par l'inquiétude des derniers jours et ses yeux brun étaient soulignés par des cernes prouvant sa difficulté à dormir. Elle s'appelait Ellen. Elle travaillait dans un restaurant comme serveuse et devait faire du temps double c'est temps-ci. Elle avait besoin de cet argent mais en même temps se sentait honteuse de ne pas pouvoir venir à tous les jours.

- T'as amené mon vieux gameboy, M'man?

- Bien sûr! Même si je me demande comment tu compte jouer avec une seule main? »

Perplexe, elle regarda son fils se levé de son lit et ouvrire le rideau entre le lit de Madison et un autre lit.

- C'est pas pour moi mais pour Harry. Hé! Demi-portion! T'es réveillé? » Fit il en le secouant doucement.

- « Pas demi-portion » marmonna le garçon qui se redressa en se frottant les yeux pour se retrouver face à face avec un écran et des boutons colorés.

- « Voici une des plus extraordinaire des inventions de jeux vidéo. Parfaite pour les crises d'ennuie profonde. J'ai demandé à l'infirmière c'était quand ta fête et quelle coïncidence c'est justement aujourd'hui. Alors, j'ai cru qu'il était de mon devoir de t'initier au noble art du jeu virtuel!

En arrière plan, Madison chuchotait à sa mère qu'en fait c'était l'infirmière toute seule qui y avait pensé et qui était toute excitée de fêter l'anniversaire de Harry durant l'heure du souper ce soir. Elles écoutèrent encore Erik louanger le merveilleux monde des jeux vidéo avant de se jeter un coup d'œil complice et de lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

-« Les calmants ne font pas effet » rigola Madison « mais ça ne le rend pas plus pire, non plus »

-« _C'est_ Erik » conclut sa mère

- Bref » fit l'ado, « Je te l'donne. C'est mon cadeau pour ta fête. »

Harry qui n'avait pas tout suivit de l'explication comprit très bien la dernière phrase, ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, bouche bée. Avant qu'il ne réalise, Erik lui fourra le gameboy dans les mains et avait commencé à lui expliquer comment ça fonctionnait.

°°°°

- BOOONNEEEE FÊTEEEE HARRYYY!!

Ils étaient tous les trois autour du lit de l'enfant. Tara Horton avait déposé un petit gâteau surmonté d'un feu de Bengal devant Harry. Celui-ci semblait fasciné par le mini feu d'artifice. En fait, il n'en était pas encore revenu qu'Erik lui est donné un cadeau quelques heures plutôt. Alors un gâteau! Le pauvre petit se croyait dans un rêve. C'est pas comme si les Dursley avait un jour fêter son anniversaire.

Un paquet de couleur vive entra dans son champ de vision.

-« c'est pour toi » lui souriait l'infirmière.

Comme un automate, il le prit et le fixa éberlué.

-« tu sais demi-portion t'es censé l'ouvrir! » Fit Erik après quelques minutes en mimant le geste d'une main.

Alors, doucement Harry déballa l'emballage comme s'il profitait de chaque seconde, mettant, sans le savoir, les trois autres au supplice. Ceux là, qui, dans leur tête, se disait : _« on croirait qu'il n'a jamais eu de cadeau de sa vie! ._

Il découvrit une peluche de lion dans son emballage. Madison l'aida à défaire les attache qui le retenait au carton.

-« si tu appuis sur sa patte droite, il est censé rugir » expliqua l'infirmière, « Et l'oreille gauche est censée le faire ronronner »

Harry caressa religieusement son nouveau toutou et essaya les bruits.

-« c'est vraiment pour moi? » Sa voix fluette tremblait.

-« bien sûr mon chéri! » s'exclama Tara

-« Je suis désolé Harry, moi je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi » fit déçu Madison,

Contre toute attente, Harry se mit à pleurer à chaude larme en serrant le lion, figeant ainsi l'ambiance.

- « heu, je pensais pas qu'il allait le prendre si mal » hésita la jeune fille.

L'expression de Tara s'était faite sombre.

- « Je ne crois pas que cela à avoir avec vous, mlle King. Harry pourquoi pleurs-tu? »

L'enfant baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- « rien capté » fit Erik inquiet

- « Harry » commença l'infirmière « est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu as une fête d'anniversaire? »

Le garçon hochât la tête, le visage toujours enfouis dans sa nouvelle peluche. Tant mieux car sinon il aurait assisté à un trio de regard meurtrier.

°°°°°°°°

- « Le truc c'est de jeter les cartes les plus basses. » Disait Erik à Harry.

Il était assis sur le lit de ce dernier et se servait du porte-repas comme table. Le rideau de Madison était ouvert, on pouvait donc la voir lire le livre que sa mère lui avait apporté la veille.

-« celle là? » Harry montra une paire de trois l'air très concentré.

-« Ouaip! Et donc moi je vais mettre celle-oups! Ça va mal jouer aux cartes avec une main! Voilà une paire de six. Alors maintenant c'est à ton tour. Tu dois mettre une autre paire plus forte, une carte très forte où passé ton tour. »

-« Ça! » Harry étala une paire de rois très fière de lui.

-« ouais, pas mal demi-portion » le félicita le jeune homme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-« J'suis pas une demi-portion! » Répliqua Harry plus par automatisme que réelle vexation.

Madison qui avait levé le regard de son livre fronça les sourcils.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faite? »

- « On joue aux cartes. » Expliqua Harry « Rik dit que c'est très important de savoir jouer à au moins un jeu. Il dit que c'est ex…exiltentielle quand on fait du soci-yal! » A voir son air, il semblait très content qu'Erik lui fasse cet honneur.

- « Vraiment » fit-elle la voie dégoulinante de sarcasme, « Et comment s'appelle ce jeu? »

- « Le trou du cul! » Annonça Harry en rigolant, Il trouvait le nom très drôle.

- « Erik!!! »

- « Quoi?! » Air de l'innocence coupable.

- (soupir)

- « C'est Rik le trou du cul paske c'est lui qui a perdu! » Crut bon d'expliquer Harry.

°°°°°°°°

Erik bailla en s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se leva d'un bond de son lit, enfin autant que faire se peut avec un bras dans le plâtre.

-« j'en ai marre. J'vais me promener! »

-« t'as pas l'droit » fit Madison le nez dans son livre.

-« D'après toi d'où venait le paquet de carte de tout à l'heure? »

- « tu vas te faire prendre. » Elle tourna une page, l'air blasé.

- « Pfff! Même pas! Et puis j'en ai marre d'attendre m'man. Elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait à midi et là il est presque 1h30. Je vais pas passer toute la journée dans ce lit. » Bougonna-t-il.

- « On verra bien et puis maman a du avoir un contre temps, c'est tout. »

- « Mouais… Elle m'a laissé de l'argent la dernière fois, tu veux quelque chose à la cafétéria? »

- No. »

- Toi Harry?

Le garçon était lui aussi entrain de lire ou plutôt de regarder un livre sur le roi lion que lui avait donné l'infirmière. Il éventait l'histoire à partir des images pour la raconter à sa peluche qu'il avait appelé Godric, Dric pour les intimes. _Quel nom débile, _se disait Erik, _Surtout pour une peluche. L'infirmière a vraiment pas de goût pour avoir proposer ça quand Harry lui a demandé de lui choisir un nom. Godric, na mais franchement! _Ce qui l'agaçait vraiment c'était qu'a chaque fois que le petit disait « Dric », Erik pensait que c'était à lui qu'il parlait.

- « Y'a du chocolat ou des bonbons? »

_Si ça c'est pas une voix pleine d'espoir! _Ce dit l'ado.

-« C'est OK. À plus les rats de bibliothèque! »

- « Suis pas un rat! » S'offusqua Harry tandis que Madison, le nez dans son bouquin, c'était contenté d'un vague geste de la main voulant signifier « _casse-toi »_ .

Sifflant joyeusement dans sa belle blouse d'hôpital bleu, Erik était heureux de retrouver une semi-liberté de mouvement, oubliant probablement une fois de plus que les chemises d'hôpital avaient tendance à laisser voir l'arrière des boxers et des culottes des gens…mais peut-être s'en fichait-il aussi. Il avait hâte de retourné chez lui. La tête qu'allait faire son meilleur ami Maxime lorsqu'il lui raconterait ce qui lui était arrivé! Se n'était pas rien d'avoir sauvé sa sœur blessée et de tenir tête à un gros loup frustré. Il s'en tirait pas mal en plus. À part plusieurs écorchures et bleus, sans oublier son bras cassé, il n'avait rien. Peut-être même que la belle Marianne voudrait bien signer son plâtre. _Hé ,hé! Ça, ça serait bien!_ Songea-t-il. _Ce conard de Paul Rubbertman en sera vert de jalousie, tien! _Il passa une main sur son crâne raser où quelques éraflures superficielles étaient visibles, un sourire peu louable aux lèvres. Il imaginait méchamment son ennemi tombé dans l'oubli et la belle tombée dans ses bras.

Il frappa à la porte numéro 324 du même couloir que sa chambre et entra. C'était plus petit et donc normal qu'il y est que deux lit. Malgré qu'il n'ait jamais vu le deuxième où les rideaux étaient toujours fermés. Sur le premier était assit, soutenu par plusieurs oreillers, un vieux monsieur aux longs cheveux blanc défait et à la calvitie galopante sur le dessus de la tête. Il était très maigre bien qu'il fut caché sous les couvertures. Par contre ses mains qui tenaient un journal et son visage creusé laissaient deviner le reste.

-« Yo, l'vieux! » claironna Erik en sortant un paquet de carte de l'écharpe qui retenait son bras, « J'te ramène tes cartes »

-« M'est les sur la table, morveux. » Répondit l'homme en levant son regarde par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture. Il avait un sale rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

- « Toujours aussi chiant? » Sourit Erik qui aimait bien le bonhomme.

- « Tien, ça me rappelle quelqu'un » renifla l'autre, « alors tu débarrasses bientôt? »

- « Demain. Encore un jour! T'es chanceux, hein, Jack? »

- « Je croule sous le bonheur » Le sarcasme était démenti par les yeux verts pétillant et le sourire moqueur.

- « Ah, je te plein! Mon départ te sera sûrement insupportable » ironisa l'ado le dos de la main sur le front.

- « Comme de gagner à la loto, sûrement. Allez fiche le camp! »

- « Chef, oui, Chef! »

Erik sortit, finit par se rendre aux ascenseurs pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée où il se rappelait avoir vu des machines distributrices lors d'une balade précédente. Ce disant que quand il serait vieux, il espérait être aussi marrant que le vieux Jack.

Dans le couloir reliant le hall d'entré et la cafétéria Erik était entrait de se faire un petit pactole de bonbon et chocolat auprès des machines. Ça fera plaisir à sa sœur et à Harry.

Il devait avouer qu'il ne se comprenait pas en ce qui concernait Harry. Il se sentait protecteur comme s'il aurait été son petit frère. Bien qu'Erik n'ait jamais eut de frère, il se disait que se devait être un sentiment proche de celui qu'il éprouvait. Pourtant, habituellement les jeunes enfants lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Idem pour Madison. Elle ne cadrait pas leur petite voisine de quatre ans surnommé par ses bons soins, la _vermine_ ou le fils de dix ans des Rogers qu'il avait déjà enfermé dans l'enclos à chien de ces derniers. Bref, ni lui ni elle n'appréciait les mômes. _Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il a été maltraité ou qu'il a été blessé comme nous. _Songeait-il, _ouais, c'est sûrement ça. En plus, il est bien plus tranquille que tous les enfants que je connais._

Il en était là des ses réflexions lorsqu'un étrange cortège de personne passa à côté de lui. Il faut dire qu'un vieux à la barbe longue de plus vingt pouces c'était rare mais vêtu de pantalon de golf écossais vert, de sandale de plage rose et d'une chemise hawaïenne à fleur jaune sur fond orange sa jurait et pas rien qu'un peu. Erik eut la brillance d'esprit de se cacher discrètement derrière une machine lorsqu'il vit l'infirmière Horton surgir du bout du couloir et accueillir c'est hurluberlus. _Non, mais vraiment, comment cette femme peut porter cette affreuse jupe à pois rouge avec une pelisse bleu électrique? Après ils viennent dire que les jeunes s'habillent mal! _Ils se serrèrent tous la main et prirent le couloir des ascenseurs.

-« bien…à moi les escaliers » soupira-t-il

°°°°°

-« Albus, _enfin_! Vous êtes là! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit tant de temps par Merlin? » Pesta Tara Horton en serrant la main du vieil homme. « Six jours. Albus, _six jours_! »

Albus Dumbledor leva une main en signe de calme. Bien qu'il ait l'air ridicule dans son accoutrement il n'en restai pas moins un sorcier très respecter.

-« Je sais Tara, je sais mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Voici Arabella Figg , qui m'a averti le soir même de l'incident. Alastor Maugrey, aurore, Gustave Krikbolt, oubliator, Pom-Pom que vous connaissez déjà et Esméralda Parledor, spécialiste des créatures magiques.

Après avoir salué tout le monde l'infirmière Horton ouvrit la marche vers la chambre d'Harry Potter.

-« pourquoi cela vous a t-il prit tant de temps? Ils ne pourront pas survivre à la prochaine pleine lune s'ils ne reçoivent pas des soins médicaux _adéquats_. J'ai eu un mal fou à les garder ici. Les médecins moldus était près à les laisser partir il y a de ça deux jours » Elle semblait atterrée par la stupidité d'une telle idée. L'expression sur le visage de l'infirmière de Poudlard était similaire.

-« s'il n'en aurait tenu qu'à moi, ces jeunes gens seraient à défaut de Sainte-Mangouste à Poudlard » Marmonna Pomfresh en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais à son employeur. « Dérivez-moi leur état, je vous pris. »

-« Harry a été mordu profondément à la jambe droite et il a quelques bleus. La jeune fille s'est fait mordre à l'épaule gauche, plusieurs griffures plus ou moins sérieuses et des hématomes sur tout le corps. Le garçon est celui qui s'en sort le mieux, aucune morsure, griffures sérieuses, bras cassé. Malheureusement, ses plaies ouvertes ont été en contacte avec la salive du loup. Avec un peu de chance il ne se transformera pas et n'aura que les symptômes comportementaux. Cela dit, ils ont tous besoin expressément de soins expérimentés. »

-« J'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible, Tara » commença Dumbledor.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester vivement, contrariée, mais fut devancée par l'aurore Maugrey.

-« Votre stage ici vous a tenu loin de votre monde madame. Notre ministre actuel a prouvé la semaine dernière qu'il était un parfait crétin. »

-« que voulez vous dire? »

Esméralda Parledor, vêtu de sa robe à pois rouge grogna quelques nom peu flatteur pour qualifier Cornélius Fudge en passant une main fine dans ses courts cheveux bruns, coiffé en pics.

- « il a ordonné que toutes les créatures magiques soient contrôlées et isolées dans leurs territoires. Les vampires, harpies, gorgones, centaures et loups-garous seront confiné dans les forêts d'Opalson, Silverwood, la Forêt Interdite et la forêt DuPasseur. »

Elle eut un rire sardonique alors que Tara hoqueta de stupeur.

-« En d'autre mot il a déclaré la guerre aux autres races pensantes » reprit-elle, « La réaction ne s'est pas fait attendre. Il n'y a jamais eut autant d'agression. La situation pour les harpies, gorgones et centaures n'est pas si dramatique ils vivaient déjà cacher la majeur partie du temps. Mais en ce qui concerne les loups-garous et les vampires cela à été un massacre des deux côtés! »

-« que voulez-vous dire? » Demanda Gustave Krikbolt.

-« simplement qu'il n'y a pas que les sorciers qui accordent une haute importance à la ligné du sang » renifla la jeune femme avec dédain. « La forêt d'Opalson est occupée par les trois seigneurs vampire de longue lignée et la Silverwood ainsi que la forêt du passeur son occupé par les cinq clans garou. Dans leur loi il est interdit de crée de nouveau vampire ou loup-garou sans une autorisation. Les mordus sont considérés chez eux comme au pire des esclaves au mieux des demi-humains sans valeur. Vous pouvez donc comprendre que les « mordus » ne ce sont pas laissé enfermer gentiment dans ces forêts »

-« Par merlin. » Murmura Mrs Horton horrifiée, « Albus _où_ est Remus? »

-« À Poudlard, en sécurité. »

-« vous aller amener ces pauvres enfants avec vous. Oui avec vous ils seront en sécurité » affirma-t-elle.

Albus s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir imité par les autres et soupira une main pincent l'arrête de son nez.

-« Je ne peux pas Tara… »

-« **_Quoi_**!! »

-« Le ministère a eu vent de cette attaque ce matin. Il sait qu'il y a deux à trois moldu contaminé. C'est la raison de ma présence ici. Nous sommes venus chercher Harry pour le mettre en sécurité et effacé, avec la participation de monsieur Krikbolt, sa présence des mémoires. Nous pensions avoir réussi à stopper la nouvelle mais j'ai visiblement échoué. Tara… Personne ne doit savoir qu'Harry Potter est devenu un Loup-garou. Si les aurores ne trouvent pas les deux autres ils feront des recherches approfondit. Ils finiront par découvrir qu'il y avait un enfant impliqué dans cette histoire. La priorité c'est Harry Potter. Nous devons nous dépêcher, les aurores et les oubliators du ministère peuvent arriver d'une minute à l'autre »

-« non…vous n'allez- Ô Merlin! » Elle se précipita dans le couloir les autres à sa suite.

Elle fit irruption dans la chambre, affolée.

-« Miss King! Mr King! Habillez-vous _immédiatement_!

Elle ouvrit de geste brusque les rideaux.

-« Où est Erik? » Murmura-t-elle devant le lit vide. « Miss King, debout! Allez! »

-« Où est le deuxième, Tara? » Demanda Albus.

-« Aucune idée. Je leur avais interdit de sortir! »

-« on fera avec alors. Prions Merlin pour que l'info ne s'ébruite pas »

-« Que se passe-t-il madame … » commença Madison qui s'était levé, surprise par tous les gens qui entraient dans la chambre.

Maugrey était posté à la porte et Parledor à la fenêtre. Dumbledor avait prit le livre de la jeune fille et était entrain de le transformé en portoloin.

-« Pas le temps » Elle sortis les vêtements de la jeune fille et l'aida à se vêtir pendant que Pomfresh et Mrs Figg habillait et rassurait Harry.

-« qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Qui sont ces gens? HÉ! Je ne me déshabille pas devant ces types! »

-« Pas le temps de faire de chichi! » Tara lui prit le visage dans ses mains. « Ecoutez-moi bien des gens étrange vont venir et vous amenez dans un endroit horrible, il faut que vous et votre frère vous vous enfuyiez tout de suite! »

-« Je ne comprends pas… »

Devant le regard perdu de la jeune fille elle prit une décision qui risquait de mettre toute sa vie et sa famille en danger. « Je vais vous aider! ». Madison était dépassée par les événements. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Un vieux barbu lui avait prit son livre qui était maintenant entouré d'une lueur bleue. Une vieille femme avait prit Harry dans ses bras et ce tenait près du vieux. On l'avait habillé de force et un homme aux cheveux blond cendré qui semblait profondément gêné et nerveux se tenait près d'elle. Lorsque deux des femmes, le vieux et Harry disparurent, elle n'eut même pas le temps de poser des questions que l'homme blond avait pointé un bout de bois sur elle et un flash lumineux en était sorti, l'éblouissant.

-« votre tour Mrs » demanda –il a Tara qui hochât la tête. Elle reçus le sortilège d'oubli sans broncher. Papillonna des yeux et se jeta sur Madison pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits.

-« Replis! » Ordonna Maugrey qui entra dans la chambre, « Ils arrivent! » sur ces mots il transplana imité par Parledor et Krikbolt. .

Des aurores habillés en policier entrèrent en coup de vent dans la pièce.

-« POLICE. ON NE BOUGE PLUS! »

-« **_Non!_** » fit Tara d'une voix où perçait l'hystérie en s'élançant vers eux

Elle fut maîtrisée par deux aurores. Madison qui se remettait lentement de sa confusion se mit à hurler et à se débattre de peur et de douleur lorsque deux autres aurores l'agrippèrent et l'escortèrent dehors.

-« LÂCHEZ-LA! » Criait Tara, « SÉCURITÉ! APPELEZ LA SÉCURITÉ! »

Elle vit comme dans un mauvais film la plupart des portes des autres chambres s'ouvrirent sur les curieux. Elle vit sortir de la chambre 324 au bout du couloir, Erik King qui en voyant sa sœur en danger s'élança sur les aurores. Il fut rapidement maîtrisé et amené.

°°°°°°°°°

Ce soir là Tara ne dormit pas et les nuits suivantes furent peuplées de cauchemar où les enfants King étaient remplacer par ses enfants…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

ouf! Fini ce chap! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de longueur.

Je voulais bien encrer les King et Tara Horton …13 pages word, ouf!…

A +

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

RAR :

**Adenoide** : Ouais, Pétunia mérite pas d'avoir des enfants. Des fois je pleins ce pauvre Dudley… Y'a des fics où elle est violente physiquement mais dans la mienne c'est de la violence psychologique : écrire des scène de torture sur des enfants c'est pas trop mon truc. Pis Dudley il va pas revenir chez lui tout de suite hein! Les Dursley vont qu'en même devoir faire une térap et ensuite Dud sera suivit par une a.s. : Peut-être que sa santé sera préservez? Et non déso pas de lou-loup dans la nature londonienne…

**grispoils**: merciiiiiii! Bah, comme t'as pu lire Dumby est au courant. Je sais pas si il y avait des protec vu que voldy est encore Ko mais Figg n'avait aucune chance de ne pas ce rendre compte de ce qui se passait avec les sirène de police et d'ambulance doublé par le mémérage des voisins. En fait l'UA ce basse finalement plus sur la loi débile de Fuge car si il ne l'avait pas appliqué…. Bref je peux pas en dire plus si je veux gardez un semblant de punch…

**Touraz **: En prison? Je pouvais pas faire ça c'était pas assez « grave » on vas dire mais les faire surveiller ça par contre, hé,hé,hé! Je me dit qu'ils aiment tellement leur fils qu'ils feront tout pour le gardez et puisse qu'ils sont surveillé Dud ne sera peut-être pas un gros con sans cervelle juste bon à tapper sur les p'tits lorsqu'il sera plus grand. Merci pour t'est encouragements!

**Gally-chan** : Loup-interieur? Ouais si on veux… Mais y'a que Dud qui a finalement été placer en famille d'accueil, Harry lui était encore à l'hôpital et comme Dumby est venu le chercher il n'ira pas toute suite…tkyou pour ta rewiev!

**Marvolo **: Merciiiii!

**roi rouge** : Merci! T'es pas mal futé malgré qu'on connaisse pas beaucoup de loup-garou! Remus?…. Mouais en partie. Gentil Harry?… moyen, moyen. Greyback va apparaître, oui, mais pas nécessairement _pour_ Harry…. Sinon pour le reste… t'aurai pas, par le plus grand des hasards, envie d'écrire une fic? Une idée comme ça….

**Hinata55** : merci beaucoup!! J'ai pas trop compris le : « plus de chapitre garcon un vingtaine de chapitre » Mais j'imagine que s'est beaucoup de chapitre?


	3. Chapter 3 LoupsGarous

Harry pleurait en s'en déchirer les cordes vocales tout en serrant fortement sa peluche de lion. Des étrangers l'avaient kidnappé d'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et plus important, on l'avait séparé de Madison et d'Erik et ça, ça le rendait terrorisé. Il savait qui était la femme qui le tenait, c'était Mrs Figg, la voisine. Elle n'avait jamais été méchante avec lui ni particulièrement gentille non plus et ne parlons pas de sa patience.

Depuis qu'ils étaient « apparut » devant une immense grille garder par des statuts ressemblant à des cochons aillés, Mrs Figg parlait d'une voix froide, cassé et de colère mal contenue au vieux monsieur qui les accompagnait. Ce qu'Harry en avait retenu, c'était que Maddy et Rik étaient en danger et que ces gens là n'avaient rien fait pour les aider. L'autre femme était aussi en colère contre le monsieur et l'homme à la longue barbe finit par se fâcher également. Tout cela rendait Harry encore plus inquiet. Il voulait fuir, se sauver. Habituellement, quand les gens criaient autour de lui ça finissait toujours par être de sa faute et oncle Vernon l'enfermait toujours soit dans la cave ou la remise. C'était inévitable, Harry le savait, les trois adultes allaient finir par lui crier dessus.

Le sentiment de sécurité et de confiance en soi qu'il avait commencé à cultiver à l'hôpital éclata en morceau. Il voulait Madison, et Erik, et Mrs Horton. Maddy et l'infirmière ne criaient jamais et elles l'écoutaient toujours. Et Rik, lui, il lui expliquait les choses et il disait qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Si Rik était là, il le protégerait, n'est-ce pas? Au fond de lui Harry en avait la conviction, bien qu'il ne connaisse le jeune homme que depuis quelques jours.

Mrs Figg avait commencé à lui tapoter le dos pour le calmer. Merlin savait qu'elle n'avait pas de patience et elle commençait en avoir marre de se faire crier dans les oreilles. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'elle franchit le seuil de l'infirmerie où Pomfresh lui prit le gamin pour l'installer sur un lit. Les pleures du petit diminuèrent un peu pendant qu'il observait les alentours comme s'il était pris au piège.

L'infirmière et la cracmole avaient arrêté d'argumenter avec le directeur au sujet des deux autres enfants. Si Arabella était ressortit de la dispute avec un sentiment d'impuissance et de fatalisme, Pom-Pom, par contre démontrait une rancœur tenace. Elle n'avait plus adressé la parole à Albus depuis qu'ils avaient franchit la porte du château et elle n'était pas près de décolérer à voir les regards assassins qu'elle jetait à son employeur.

« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi Dumbledor, je vais rentrer. » Annonça Mrs Figg.

« Bien, très bien. Je vous accompagne à mon bureau pour vous ouvrir un accès par cheminette. » Fit le directeur en déposant le livre qui avait servit de portoloin sur la table de chevet du lit d'Harry. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'infirmière qui s'affairait autour du garçon et soupira alors que les mots refusèrent de sortir.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur le Directeur, les épaules de Pomfresh s'affaissèrent. Elle prit une profonde inspiration en rebouchant une fiole dont elle avait fait boire le contenu à Harry. Harry qui avait commencé à demander la présence d'une Maddy et d'un Rik. Les autres enfants, se dit-elle un frisson désagréable lui monta dans le dos. Elle s'assit près d'Harry et l'encouragea à poser des questions auxquels elle répondit du mieux qu'elle put. Bientôt, elle allait devoir lui parler des loups-garous.

--------------------

Erik ne comprenait strictement rien. Les policiers qui les avaient traînés, lui et sa sœur, jusqu'à l'extérieur, les avaient conduits dans une ruelle où lui-même n'aurait jamais osé s'aventurer seul. C'était sale et des sacs poubelles éventrés s'entassaient à plusieurs endroits. Il y avait même une vieille benne à ordure rouillée renversée sur le coté et les murs étaient décorés de graffitis morbides.

Les policiers avaient sortit des bouts de bois et soudainement leurs vêtements s'étaient métamorphosés en… en robe… avec des capes. _Ça, c'est pas normal_, fut la seule pensée logique qui traversa son cerveau. Des robes rouges foncées toutes munis du même symbole.

L'un de ces détraqués avait levé un de ces morceaux de bois vers lui quand une explosion fit éclaté le mur à sa droite, le projetant, lui et les deux gorilles qui le tenaient, sur le mur de gauche. Et là, si Erik ne comprenait rien à la situation d'il y a quelque seconde celle-ci le laissa sur le choc, trop ébahi devant les flammes de lumière coloré, les explosions, les cris et les mecs habillés normalement qui attaquaient ceux en robe, il resta figer. Un de ses gardiens avait reçu une lumière bleu et était tombé comme une masse. Le deuxième était attaqué par un type poilu qui ricanait comme une hyène et maniait une sorte d'épée courte. Il entendit Madison crié plus loin mais une fumée colorée bleu et verte l'empêchait de voir.

Quelqu'un lui empoigna son bras valide sans qu'il ne réagisse.

-« vient, faut s'tirer! »

-« Mais ma sœur… »

-« les autres s'en occupent »

Une lumière rouge déviée par un mec crasseux percher sur le conteneur derrière lui, se fracassa à ses pieds le faisant sursauter. Il se laissa traîner par l'inconnu, la peur l'ayant gagné sur l'état de choc et son instinct lui hurlait maintenant de fuir à toute jambe.

Le gars lui fit traverser plusieurs rues et ruelles avant d'entrer dans une bâtisse en piètre état. Ils se dirigeaient vers la cave où, déjà trop choquer, Erik ne porta pas attention au passage qui « s'ouvrit » dans un mur après que le gars eut appuyé un bout de bois à trois endroits différent. Après un temps dans des tunnels obscurs, ils arrivèrent à une porte où l'homme frappa deux fois puis cinq et murmura un mot qu'Erik ne saisit pas.

Au premier pas dans la pièce étrange, Erik se sentit en sécurité. Des torches éclairaient les murs tendus de tapisseries élimées. Un escalier sculpté dans la pierre montait à un deuxième étage pourvu de trois portes. Des hautes voûtes rappelaient les plafonds des églises. Des sofas défoncés s'alignaient contres les murs et un rideau cachait ce qu'il y avait sous l'escalier.

Assis sur une chaise près de la porte d'entrée, un vieux monsieur aux vêtements plein d'accrocs fumait la pipe. Il leur pointa une des quatre portes du rez-de-chaussée.

-«Pat et Ulysse sont déjà arrivé. Vous avez trouvez le p'tit Potter? »

-« Non » grogna l'homme en traînant Erik vers la porte indiquer. Il était mal rasé et ses cheveux bruns terne n'avait sûrement pas dû être laver depuis des semaines. Il portait un t-shirt noir délavé sous une espèce de cape courte en fourrure et une paire de jeans usé.

-« AH! Scar! » L'accueillit une femme maigrichonne. Son sourire ne rejoignait pas ses yeux tristes et ses vêtements grisâtres n'arrangeaient pas l'humeur qu'elle dégageait.

La pièce était pourvue de quatre lit, dont un était déjà occupé par une femme. Au fond, des comptoirs et du matériel de chimie servaient visiblement de laboratoire. Bien qu'Erik se demanda à quoi pouvait bien servire des chaudrons en fonte, il devina que la pièce servait d'infirmerie de fortune.

-« Pat, il est à toi ». Scar poussa Erik vers la femme et partit en coup de vent.

-« hé, ben, toujours aussi polie » soupira la femme. «. Prend un lit, je vais examiner tes blessures. Moi, c'est Patricia. »

-« Erik. Où on est? » Demanda Erik qui s'assit sur un lit se rendant compte de manière détacher qu'il était toujours vêtu de la blouse d'hôpital.

-« En sécurité. Les Aurores ne peuvent pas nous trouver. Cet endroit est protégé par plusieurs sortilèges. »

Erik cligna des yeux deux-trois fois, assimilant le mot « sortilège » et l'associa à « lumières colorées qui explosent ».

- « Les Aurores? »

Patricia haussa les sourcils.

-« ho! » Et se laissa tombé assise dans l'autre lit. « Tu es un moldu. »

Elle sentait déjà que la conversation serait longue.

Erik bougea son bras, le fixant comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comme preuve que les sorciers et la magie existaient, Patricia avait soigné son bras cassé, ses bleus et ses éraflures en moins de dix minutes.

-« Alors, convaincu? » Elle lui fit son sourire aux yeux tristes.

-« ouais, c'est étrange, mais ouais. » Il baissa son bras et la fixa. « Si les sorciers tiennent à ce point garder le secret sur leur existence pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça? »

-« Les sorciers ne sont pas tout gentil. Certain s'attaque à des moldus. Et dans le monde magique il n'y a pas que des sorciers…Je suis une louve-garou. »

Plus Erik assimilait l'information, plus il blanchissait. Le loup qui les avait attaqué, Madison, Harry et lui était un loup-garou car sinon pourquoi le « monde magique » s'en serait mêlé. Il se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna rapidement de la femme.

-« vous…vous nous avez attaquez! » S'exclama-t-il horrifier à la pensée que sa sœur avait été mordue et des conséquences qui en découlait.

-« Non, ce n'est pas moi n'y le groupe auquel j'appartiens. Celui qui vous à attaquer se nomme Fenrir Greyback. D'après le peu d'information dont je dispose, sa principale proie était Harry Potter. »

-« Sa Proie? Harry!? Mais il a à peine six ans! C'est dégueulasse! Bon sang, ce môme souffrait déjà assez comme ça! »

Erik frappa du poing le mur avant de s'y adosser. Fenrir Greyback, des sorciers, des loups-garous et la magie qui existait : Bon sang que c'est problème scolaire lui semblait être à des décennies.

- « Je n'ai pas été…. » La phrase d'Erik fut couper par l'arriver de deux hommes dont un transportait… « MADISON! »

- « Elle s'est évanouie sur le chemin » expliqua l'homme qui la portait, « Les aurores n'ont pas été délicats avec elle et sa morsure s'est réouverte dans la mêlé. »

Il la déposa sur un lit et Patricia commença s'afférer autour d'elle sous le regard inquiet d'Erik.

-« Ulysse, il va me manquer de crème cicatrisante. » Annonça Patricia qui venait de jeter un sort pour stopper l'hémorragie.

L'un des deux hommes se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce alluma un feu sous un chaudron et vida de l'eau dans celui-ci. Il sortit un livre d'un amas de bouquins et sembla oublier le monde autour de lui.

-« Ça ira Pat? » Demanda l'autre homme dont la chemise était tâcher du sang de Madison. « Je dois rejoindre les autres au salon. »

- « j'me débrouillerai » affirma la femme sans quitter sa patiente des yeux. « Amène le jeune homme avec toi. » Elle se tourna vers Erik accroupi de l'autre coté du lit de sa sœur. « Erik, Voici Paul. Va avec lui, tu devras expliquer au autre ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Les objections d'Erik furent ignoré et il suivit Paul en grognant. Ils montèrent les escaliers du hall et prirent la première porte à gauche. Ce n'était pas vraiment un salon. La pièce était vide à l'exception d'une grande table circulaire entourée de chaise où ils s'assirent. Un des murs était pourvu d'une immense carte représentant Londres et ses environs. Ils y avaient sept autres personnes, quatre hommes et trois femmes. Erik ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner en songeant qu'ils étaient probablement tous des loups-garous. Il se dit qu'il faudrait bien qu'on lui explique en détail les différences entre la version « moldu » et magique.

Un homme dans la trentaine au cheveu noir hirsute se leva et fit taire tout le monde.

-« Alors, si j'ai bien compris personne n'a trouvé le garçon Potter? » Plusieurs « non » se firent entendre. « Je vois. Gwen, ton rapport? »

Une femme aux cheveux roux sale tressé dans son dos se leva. A sa hanche pendait une épée qui avec sa tunique écossaise lui donnaient l'air d'une highlander.

-« Notre équipe à frapper l'avant du groupe d'aurores. Nous n'avions vu aucun jeune enfant avant d'attaquer. Nous avons porté une attaque rapide et brève afin de leur soutirer la jeune fille. Paul l'a ramené et Simon et moi nous nous sommes charger de la diversion Deux blessé léger, aucun mort. » Elle se rassit.

-« Un succès donc » poursuivis l'homme qui semblais être le chef. « Scar? »

L'homme qui avait amené Erik se leva.

-« Nous n'avons pas non plus vu la présence d'enfant sur le terrain. Nous avons attaqué l'arrière du groupe d'aurores et réussi à les séparer du jeune homme. » Il pointa Erik. « Nous avons blessé deux aurores. Lewis a été blessé légèrement au bras, aucun mort de notre coté. »

-« Parfait. Et où est Lewis? »

-« Partit chez Sélène récupéré d'autre information sur le cas Potter »

Scar se rassit.

-« Hé bien camarades, cette journée s'est mieux passé que prévu. Je vous félicite tous. Apparemment, la rumeur concernant qu'Harry Potter a été mordu n'était qu'un canular de cet arrogant Fenrir Greyback mais restez tout de même sur le qui-vive. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter? »

Paul se leva alors que le chef s'assis.

-« Je crois qu'il serait poli de nous présenter à ce garçon » tous eurent un sourire en regardant Erik. « Je suis Paul Wilder »

-« Gwendoline» fit la personne à la droite de Paul.

-« Simon Pretender » Un type tout maigre doté d'une barbiche et de favoris assez prononcés.

-« Scar »

-« Fraser », Une femme borgne, fin quarantaine, aux cheveux blond presque blanc coiffé de tresse compliquer.

-« Évelyne Blackwell » Ses cheveux bruns était très court et ses vêtements étaient en meilleur état que les autres.

-« Bryan » fit le chef.

-« Lansky » Un gars début vingtaine à l'air ennuyer.

-« euh salut…Erik King » se présenta Erik après une hésitation.

-« Bon maintenant que c'est fait » enchaîna Paul, « Pat a dit que tu aurais des choses à raconter. Commence par le début. »

Erik lança un regard circulaire à la tablé. « Ma sœur, Harry et moi avons été…. ». Sa phrase se perdit dans les exclamations d'étonnement.

-« Harry tu as dit? » Demanda, Brian, le chef. « Harry comme dans Harry Potter? »

-« euh, je connais pas son nom de famille. Il a été attaqué par le même loup…garou » Le mot sembla lui écorché la bouche tellement cela lui semblait étrange à dire. « Et il a partagé la même chambre que nous à l'hôpital. .. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faite tous cette tête, Harry n'a que six ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire pour ce mettre les…loups-garous à dos ? »

-« Nous ne sommes pas contre Harry Potter mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Greyback fait parti des partisans de Vous-savez-qui. Il a fait d'une pierre deux coup en attaquant le survivant. D'un par vengeance et de deux il veut probablement déséquilibrer le monde magique. Que feront les sorciers si leur précieux héros est maintenant un monstrueux loup-garou! »

Devant l'air interdit d'Erik qui peinait à comprendre. Il dit : « tu ne serais pas un moldu par hasard? »

------------------

Erik commençait sérieusement à détester le mot « moldu ». Outre le fait que ça sonnait comme un nom de poisson, sa soulignait rageusement son ignorance avec un grand I. Le jeune homme détestait cette impression d'incertitude qui l'accompagnait depuis leur « départ »de l'hôpital. C'était comme si le monde s'était soudainement mis à tourner à l'envers et c'était décaler d'une dizaine de degré. Après les loups-garous et les sorciers, on allait lui apprendre quoi? Que les dragons et les vampires existaient aussi? Tant qu'à faire pourquoi pas tout le folklore du pays! Il n'aimait pas du tout cette histoire car il se sentait impuissant. Sérieux, comment un ado 15 ans pourrait tenir tête a un sorcier mauvais (il était certains qu'il en existait) ou encore à un loup-garou durant une pleine lune? Mais surtout il s'inquiétait pour sa sœur. Il avait un peu peur des événements qui s'enchaînaient sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Sa sœur, un loup-garou. Était-ce possible?

Après qu'il eut terminé de leur conter ce qui était arrivé à l'hôpital, les lou-loup n'avaient même pas daigné répondre à ses questions et lui avait « gentiment » dit d'aller jouer ailleurs. « _Vous devriez retourner à l'infirmerie Mr King. Pat prendra soin de vous. Nous nous occuperons du reste. De toute manière, il n'y a rien qu'un moldu puisse faire dans les circonstances présente. »_. Il leur en foutrait des circonstances à la mol-du, lui! Erik grogna. Loup ou non, les sorciers lui plaisaient de moins en moins. Quand ils ne l'attaquaient pas ils le snobaient. Eut il jamais été désolé des bûchers de sorcière du moyen-âge que maintenant il se disait que certain le mériterait.

Pat n'avait pas été d'un grand secours non plus. Elle n'avait pas pu répondre à toutes ses questions sur Greyback et avait refusé de parler du type Vousaéki quelque chose dont elle semblait avoir très peur. Elle était devenue plus blême si c'était possible avant de lui donner un livre sur les loups-garous.

« Toi, tu n'en deviendras pas un, c'est certain. Mais ta sœur…. Elle n'a aucune chance d'y réchappé… Ce livre a été écrit par un sorcier. Les passages raturés sont des fausses informations, n'y prête pas attention. »

Puis elle était sortie de la pièce.

Erik apprit que la version moldu et sorcière n'était pas vraiment différente. À  
certaines exceptions. Un loup-garou ne peut pas influer sur ses transformations, ni avoir totalement conscience de ses gestes pendant celle-ci. Il apprit également que les lycanthropes sous leur forme lupine ne se ressemblait pas tous. Quelqu'un avait rajouté au crayon que _« plus la personne devient en osmose avec le loup, plus sa forme se rapprochera de l'apparence des vrais loups._ » Mais que le prix a payez était l'humanité, la distinction des valeurs moral, bref la personne devenait plus « sauvage ». Erik se prit à penser que Greyback ressemblait vraiment à un gros loup. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était plus « sauvage » sous sa forme humaine.

Ce qu'il apprit ensuite lui fit encore plus détester Greyback et le mot moldu…

«[… En ce qui concerne les moldus victime d'un loup-garou, il n'y a qu'un très faible taux de survie à leur première pleine lune… »

- «Qu-Quoi… c'est quoi ces conneries!? »

_«…environ 23. Ce qui est bien peut en comparaison des sorciers, 84 et des enfants sorcier, 65. Il faut comprendre ici que les moldus n'ont pas un système immunitaire aussi fort que celui des sorciers qui est renforcie par la magie. Certes, les maladies magiques n'affectent pas les moldus au contraire des maladies non-magiques mais dans le cas de la lycanthropie il ne s'agit pas d'une simple maladie mais bien d'un virus qui devient partie intégrante du corps de la victime. Il change l'être._L'ADN chez les moldu

_La transformation d'un moldu est donc beaucoup plus douloureuse car le corps n'a pas la faculté ni la magie nécessaire pour effectuer cet acte. Cela cause généralement des blessures fatales ou incurables. Il est, également, courant que la victime perde la raison. Soit par des lésions au cerveau ou le choc émotionnel de la transformation et de la découverte de monde magique. _

_En 1904, il y avait eut un cas exceptionnel d'un moldu devenu schizophrène après… » _

Voilà pourquoi Pat c'était sauvée de l'infirmerie, se dit Erik. Quelle lâche! Le garçon leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui dormait toujours. C'était des conneries. Madison ne pouvait pas mourir. Il s'assit sur le lit où il s'était allonger pour lire. Il regarda le livre…Puis le jeta de toute ses forces dans le fond de la pièce ratant de peu une série de fiole posée sur le comptoir. Sa sœur n'allait pas mourir. Impossible. Il déglutit. Autant dire que le soleil allait geler! Elle ne deviendra pas folle, non plus. Il faisait un cauchemar voilà tout. Parce qu'il était impossible que sa grande sœur meure. Il se leva et ramena la seule chaise de la pièce près du lit de Madison. Impensable. Elle était un challenge à elle toute seule autant dans leurs prises de bec que quand ils se tapaient dessus. Il lui prit la main. Ça devait être un autre de ses shows télé-réalité pourrie, une mise en scène grotesque. Parce que Madison ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était sa sœur. Ses yeux brûlaient. Il avait peur. Il pria pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar… sinon…

Sinon…et bien, il se ferait un plaisir de tuer Greyback.

----------------

Harry avait passé la moitié de la nuit à sangloter. La potion que Pomfresh lui avait donnée lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas une grande douleur mais c'était continu, agaçant, comme des fourmis se promenant sur ses os. L'infirmière avait fini par le laisser seule et était parti se coucher dans le lit de camps de son bureau. Il était donc seul. Dans cet endroit, froid et noir, qu'il apprenait à détester. En plus, de sa peluche de lion, Harry avait prit dans son lit le livre de Madison. Il ne savait pas lire mais il arrivait à faire la différence entre les lettres et les chiffres. Sur la page de garde, il y avait une série de chiffre. Un numéro de téléphone, il en était certain. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un téléphone.

L'infirmière Pomfresh était gentille avec lui mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle le forçait à boire des médicaments qui lui faisait mal. Il n'aimait pas non plus le vieux monsieur qui s'appelait Dumbledor. Il lui sourirait tout le temps, certes, mais…il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait un peu l'impression que tout ça, c'était de la faute de Dumbledor. En tout cas c'est ce que semblait croire l'infirmière qui était toujours furieuse contre l'homme.

Ils lui avaient parlé de loup-garou. Harry avait une vague idée de ce que c'était pace que Dudley écoutait souvent un film où il y avait des vampires qui se battaient avec des gens qui se transformait en loup.

Le gros chien qui l'avait attaqué était en fait un loup-garou. Un très méchant loup-garou, avait précisé le vieux monsieur. Donc, les monstres existaient. Et il allait en devenir un pour vrai. Ho, les adultes ne lui avait pas dit ça. C'est lui qui l'avait deviné tout seul. Dans le film de Dudley, lorsqu'un loup-garou mordait une autre personne, celle-ci devenait, elle aussi un loup-garou. Et puis lorsqu'il leurs avait posé la question ils avaient changé de sujet. En plus, l'infirmière lui avait déjà expliqué que la potion qu'il prenait servait à détruire le poison dans son sang, parce qu le loup l'avait empoisonné en le mordant. Bref, Harry était peut-être jeune mais pas stupide.

Il ferma le livre et fit semblant de dormir lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrire. C'était presque le matin, il allait peut-être avoir le droit de se lever. Ce n'était pas Dumbledor ni l'infirmière : les pas étaient presque inaudibles. La personne s'assis sur la chaise près du lit et soupira.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé » dit-il d'une voix douce.

Harry décida d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était un homme aux cheveux châtain qui avait une petite moustache. Il semblait fatiguer, les cernes sous ses yeux en témoignaient. Étrangement, Harry eut l'impression qui le connaissait, qu'il l'avait déjà vu, il y a très longtemps.

-« vous êtes qui ? »

-« je m'appelle Remus. C'est moi qui vais s'occuper de toi maintenant. »

-----------------

Ouf!

**Sleepy Angel** : moi aussi j'aime lires des UA ces temps-ci. Merci pour les King. J'ai un peu peur d'en faire des Stu/Sue des fois. Bientôt Harry sera assez grand pour être le seul perso principale. Disons que les clans dans la forêt ne sont pas vraiment une bonne idée : Harry est un mordu après tout et dans mon UA il y a une grande distinction entre un Mordu et un né-Garou. Merci pour ta review!!!

**Adenoide** : pauvre, pauvre Voldy ! ( J'ai l'air sarcastique là? ) Fudge est crétin, tout le monde le sait…sauf lui peut-être… mais il n'est pas idiot (il est en politique après tout!) Et Dumbledor…Ah, pauvre lui….si il savait!

**Amelle04** : Merci beaucoup!

**Grispoils** : Merci et ne t'en fait pas pour le ministre (Niakniak!) il fallait bien un méchant déclencheur de changement dans cette UA.

**Touraz** : Ce cher Fudge….

**Lunicorne** : Merci. Je précise que je poste de façon aléatoire lorsque j'ai le temps d'écrire et que j'ai l'inspi (sinon Harry serait heureux et il n'y aurait pas d'histoire)

**Naruto192** : Merci d'avoir laisser un review

**Hinata55** : chef, oui, chef! Tout de suite chef!

A tout le monde!


	4. Chapter 4

-« tu verse la sève de mandragore, non, l'autre fiole

-« tu verse la sève de mandragore, non, l'autre fiole. Ouais, doucement »

-« on dirait presque de la cuisine » s'étonna Erik en suivant les instructions d'Ulysse qui lui apprenait à faire un baume cicatrisant. L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil morne.

-« je suis nul en cuisine, tu sais »

-« moi aussi, à vrai dire » grimaça l'ado.

-« tourne trois fois dans le sens d'une montre…parfait »

Ulysse, un homme mince début trentaine, aux courts cheveux noirs et à la barbe non faite, était resté la majeur parti du temps avec Erik durant la semaine qui venait de passer. Si au départ c'était seulement dû au fait que le laboratoire et l'infirmerie était dans la même pièce maintenant, un léger lien de camaraderie était né malgré leur différence d'âge. C'était surtout qu'Ulysse n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Et donc, avait répondu aux questions de l'ado avec beaucoup plus de détail que Pat.

Madison c'était réveillé trois jours plus tôt. À peu près au même moment où Erik comprit qu'elle était sous sommeil magique grâce à des potions. Les potions le fascinaient. Et puisque qu'il n'y avait que des livres sur ce sujet dans cette pièce et rien d'autre à faire, il en avait feuilleté quelque uns. Ce qui l'enthousiasmait c'était que la plupart des potions basique ne nécessitait pas de pouvoir magique. Un moldu comme lui pouvait donc en faire.

-« les racines maintenant…c'est la bonne couleur » Ulysse renifla la mixture et fit un sourire éclatant au garçon. « Ta réussi, le jeunot! Maintenant, il faut la laisser reposé 12h »

-« Génial! Hé, Mad! J'ai réussi! »

-« j'espère bien! Il n'est pas question que vous m'appliquez quoi que cela soi si ce n'est pas parfait! » Maugréa la jeune fille d'une voix fatiguer.

Son état ne s'était pas beaucoup améliorer. Toute ses blessures avaient été soignées sauf la morsure qui cicatrisait très lentement et nécessitait une crème spécial. Pat avait même fait repousser ses cheveux rasé. Malgré cela, Madison restait faible et dormait beaucoup. S'il n'y aurait pas eut tout ces trucs bizarres de loup-garou et de magie, Erik aurait cru qu'elle avait une mononucléose.

-« arrête de me regarder comme ça, crétin! » lui envoya la jeune fille, « je vais _pas_ crever! »

Erik détourna rapidement le regard. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à dans trois semaines. La prochaine pleine lune. Et à ce qui pourrait arriver. Il eut un léger malaise entre le frère et la sœur. Erik ne se laissait jamais insulter sans répliquer. Mais depuis qu'il avait lu _le _livre, c'était comme si les mots restaient pris dans sa gorge, accompagné d'un étrange sentiment de nostalgie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé que c'était peut être les dernières semaines qu'il passait avec elle. Et puis, Pat n'était pas vraiment rassurante, elle passait son temps à pleurnicher dans la salle de bain du deuxième étage. Ulysse lui avait dit qu'elle faisait ça à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait impuissante face à un patient : ça avait un rapport avec son passé y paraîtrait. Elle n'était pas vraiment infirmière après tout : ces connaissances avaient des limites…

Et le prix des médicaments, lui, dépassait les limites du budget… _En supposant que ce groupe accorde un quelconque budget pour sauver un patient qui à plus de 60 de risque de mourir qu'en même. _Songeait cyniquement l'ado.

Et la préparation du breuvage pour ralentir la lycanthropie n'était pas à la porter des connaissances en potion d'Ulysse. Comme il lui avait dit : « _Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eut un Optimal en potion en septième années que ça fait de moi un Maître dans le domaine. Ça fait juste de moi le meilleur du groupe… »_

Heureusement, le sorcier avait trouvé de la potion _Aconitines_ sur le marcher noir mais malheureusement pas assez… Il ne fallait pas avoir un bac en génie pour comprendre ça quand ils avaient vu Pat éclatée en sanglot lorsqu'Ulysse lui avait montré, tout fier, les trois fioles de potion.

Une chance qu'Ulysse était là pour prendre les choses en main sinon qui aurait tout expliqué à Madison. Entre Erik qui avait du mal à la regarder en face et Pat qui l'a fuyait, c'était la joie!

-« Pas de dispute! » s'exclama l'adulte avec quelque seconde de retard. Il regarda sa montre. « Ha, Mlle King, c'est l'heure. » ajouta-t-il d'une voie guillerette qui ne trompa personne.

La jeune fille grogna mais déposa tout de même le livre sur les loups-garous qu'elle relisait pour la centième fois au moins. L'homme s'avançait vers elle avec une fiole et une cuillère.

-« beurk, horrible » grimaça Madison après en avoir avalé deux cuillerées de ce qu'elle appelait le _poison_.

Ça ne prit pas trois minutes avant qu'elle ne se mette à frissonner et à se frotter les bras de manière compulsive. Elle avait l'impression qu'une armée de mille-pattes se promenait sous sa peau et sur ses os. C'était horrible. Après cinq minutes elle n'arrivait plus à retenir tout ses gémissements de mal être. Et après sept minute elle ne fit plus rien pour empêché ses larmes de couler. Ce n'était pas affreusement douloureux mais quand même pénible, long, continu, dérangeant et agaçant. C'était un peu le même genre de douleur que ses règles : à l'intérieur et inévitable. Mais puissance 5 et partout en même temps additionner de fourmillement désagréable. Oui, horrible était le mot.

Après avoir vérifié la morsure de la jeune fille, Ulysse la borda et Erik hésitant lui donna un bisou sur le front comme leur mère faisait lorsqu'ils étaient malades.

-« j'aimerai que maman soit là. »Murmura très bas Madison à moitié honteuse de cet aveu.

-« moi aussi » avoua son frère qui avait souhaité cela plus d'une fois ces six derniers jours.

Il aurait aimé que sa mère soit là. Ou, sa grand-mère, sa tante, son oncle ou même le voisin! Même leur père pourrait faire l'affaire…C'est dire! Lui en tout cas n'aurait surement aucun scrupule à kidnapper tout les médecins sur le chemin le menant à cet espèce de QG avec le casier judiciaire qu'il avait. Mais la vérité était bien cruelle car personne ne viendrait.

Ulysse lui avait expliqué la situation dés la première journée. En gros, les sorciers avaient un ministère de la magie et donc un premier ministre. Le hic? Le premier ministre était raciste, conservateur et influencé par l'argent. Si Erik, revoyait un jour Maxime, son meilleur ami, il se promit de le décourager de son idée d'aller en politique ou en droit. Il était bien trop cool pour devenir un vieux crétin égocentrique.

Ceux qui avaient l'argent était, dixit Ulysse, « les familles de sang-pur ». De l'avis de l'ado, ce terme faisait pompeux à souhait. Après tout, la monarchie et la noblesse ça faisait un méchant bout de temps que c'étaient passé date. Les « sang-pur » étaient, ho, surprise, conservateur et raciste! Y'a pas a dire, une chance qu'Hitler n'était qu'un moldu!

Il y avait eut une guerre il y avait quelques années. Un mage noir qui s'appelait Vouzavéki …ou Vousaki enfin bref, Kiki, pour les intimes, était, en plus d'être méchant, raciste et conservateur, très puissant. Il tuait des moldus à la pelle jusqu'à ce que Super-Bébé-Harry lui renvois sont sortilège de la mort dans la tronche. _Brave petit_. Bien que septique, Erik ne pouvait pas vraiment argumenter ne connaissant rien de la magie.

Kiki avait des copains : les Deatheater ou mangemorts ou encore « bouffe-cadavre » comme s'était exclamé sa sœur qui avait vraiment cru qu'ils mangeaient des morts. _Heurk!_

Kiki avait aussi rallié d'autre « espèces » malmener par la société sorcière qui était elle aussi raciste et conservatrice (_oui, oui, je suis encore surpris)_.

Là, Erik s'était taper une petite crise de panique/excitation en apprenant l'existence des vampires, géant, troll, détraqueur (qui avait renommé _nazgul_ d'après la description), nain, loup-garou, dragon, harpie et mercenaire (bien que le dernier soi pas vraiment une « créature »). Il était fan de jeu vidéo, faut pas l'oublier!

Quand Super-Baby-Harry mit fin à la guerre, les perdants s'en sont prit tout leur matricule : Les sorciers en prison, les « créatures » tué ou arrêté et marqué avec un vrai matricule cette fois. _Vraiment, une chance qu'Hitler et Mussolini n'aient été _**que**_ des moldus! Amen!_

Si les sorciers parlaient de race allié à Kiki, la réalité n'englobait pas toute la dite race. Chez les loups-garous, par exemple, il y avait des Garou et des Mordu. Les Garou étaient à la race des lycans ce que les Sang-pur étaient au sorcier (donc raciste, riche et conservateur). Et les Mordus l'équivalent des Moldus (donc pas très apprécié, s'il avait bien comprit). Il y avait cinq clans lycans : MoonRed, WhiteStone, GreenRiver, GreyWood et BlueWind. Ceux de la rivière verte était ceux qui c'était lié à Kiki et il y avait aussi un groupe restreint de mordu que dirigeait Greyback : le groupe Pleine Lune (Fullmoon). Donc même pas la moitié de la population « lupine ». Détail que les sorciers oubliaient. Le ministre avait finalement réussi à faire passer une loi anti-non humain et hybride.

C'était pour ça que ces aurores-machin étaient venus les kidnappé, Madison et lui. Pour les envoyer dans le territoire des Lycans faisant fit du fait qu'ils avaient besoin de soin et aussi, fait très important, que les Garous détestaient les mordus. Génialissime, n'est-ce pas?

Alors pourquoi la mère d'Erik ne pourrait jamais venir voir ses enfants? A part le fait qu'ils étaient fichés comme des criminels en cavale… Allez devinez! Les sorcier ont inventé un super sort qu'ils utilisent à tour de bras sur les moldus s'en se soucier une seconde de l'éthique du geste: le sort d'oubliette.

Oui, Erik détestait de plus en plus les sorciers.

Il aurait pu partir. Surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire complètement que sa mère ne se souvienne pas d'eux. Mais le chef, Bryan, lui avait donné de quoi réfléchir. Il pouvait partir mais il ne pourra jamais revenir. « Une fois dehors, que feras-tu en découvrant que tous ceux qui te connaissent t'ont oublié? Tu ne nous crois pas mais fait comme si c'était le cas. De toute manière tu ne pourrais pas revenir. » Et cela pour deux raison. La première, ils allaient lui jeter ce sort d'oublie et deuxièmement, il pourrait être manipulé par d'autre sorcier contre sa volonté sans que cela ne ce voie. C'est donc pour ça que les passages d'entrées seraient une fois de plus changer, même si il ne les connaissait pas, et que ce groupe éviterait de le croiser à l'extérieur.

Naturellement, Erik était resté. Parce que Madison ne pouvait pas partir. En faite, il allait être fixé dans trois semaines. Erik était quelqu'un de pessimiste et de méfiant. L'existence de se sort ne l'avait pas aidé à faire confiance au sorcier. Il avait la désagréable impression que si Madison mourrait, ils se débarrasseraient de lui à coup d'oubliette. Il avait le sentiment de devoir se casser loin d'ici avant ça. Avant la pleine lune. Mais c'était tellement dangereux et toute cette histoire lui faisait peur.

-« t'as une tête pire que la mienne, andouille. » tenta de plaisanter la jeune fille.

-« andouille toi même. » répliqua mollement Erik qui c'était assis sur la chaise près du lit.

Ulysse lui fit signe qu'il partait, laissant le frère et la sœur seul.

-« Arrête de te gratter, Mad. »

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard noir et frotta sa peau au lieu de la gratter. Ses bras était déjà rouge vif avec quelque griffure. Elle émit une plainte sourde évoquant sont mal-être.

-« parle-moi encore de lui. » demanda-t-elle après un silence.

-« je t'en ai déjà parlé une bonne centaine de fois…bon, d'accord » capitula-il face au regard de la jeune fille. « Il s'appelle Harry Potter, il a eut six ans alors que l'on était avec lui à l'hôpital. Il est assez silencieux pour un gamin et manque assez de confidence en lui… »

-« de quoi il a l'air et que lui ais-je dis la première fois que je l'ai vu? » demanda Madison avide de souvenir qu'elle n'avait plus. Il y avait comme des trous dans ça mémoire. Des trous agaçant. Elle avait la perpétuelle impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Elle se raccrochait donc à la mémoire de son frère, se persuadant que lorsqu'elle verrait l'enfant, les souvenirs qu'on lui avait effacé lui reviendraient.

-« tu l'as traité de schtroumf à lunettes, avant de lui ébouriffé ses cheveux noir. Il a les yeux vert claire et…. »

--oooooooooooooooooo--

Harry allait beaucoup mieux. C'est sur qu'il y avait encore des fourmis qui se baladait sur ses os mais c'était moins douloureux et il était moins fatigué. Mais surtout, il adorait Remus. Il lui racontait des histoires de quand il allait à l'école avec ses parents, il ne criait jamais et il avait le droit de faire plein de chose comme par exemple de poser des questions, de jouer et de manger à table. Mais surtout, Remus lui donnait parfois des câlins. Comme le faisait tante Pétunia avec Dudley. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et cela même si il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de l'appartement. Ils habitaient à Poudlard car Harry avait besoin de soin et que de toute manière Albus n'avait pas encore trouvé de lieu plus sûr

Il avait dû changer de nom. Maintenant, il s'appelait Zachary James et il faisait semblant d'être le neveu de Remus qui avait lui aussi changer de nom : John James. Harry n'était pas trop dépaysé puisque tout le monde continuait à l'appelé Harry en faisant passer ça pour un surnom. Il avait eut un peu de mal par contre à appeler Remus « _oncle », _gardant un mauvais souvenir de cette appellation. Il l'appelait donc plus souvent Johnny. Il s'y était habitué plus vite que l'adulte qui était encore un peu surprit que quelqu'un s'adresse à lui avec ce nom.

Dumbledor avait jeté un puissant sortilège de glamour sur la cicatrise de Harry et ils l'obligeaient à se mettre un bandeau sur le front. Harry trouvait ça un peu amusant car il avait l'impression qu'il ressemblait à un ninja. Un ninja en mission ultra secrète car il avait une double identité. Comme dans les films de tante Pétunia avec James Bond.

Habituer à jouer seul et sans bruit Harry s'imaginait des histoires sur ses missions de super espion. Calquant ses manières de gentlemen sur Bond ou Arsène Lupin (même si c'était un voleur). Il avait donc fait le baisemain à l'infermière Pomfresh et lui avait ouvert la porte, faisant glousser la femme devant la mine ultra sérieuse de l'enfant lorsqu'en plus il lui avait « avoué » être au cœur d'une mission des plus délicates. Quand il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement ou dans sa « grande et super chambre vraiment rien qu'à lui » il faisait quelque passe de karaté de son crû sautant sur les meubles imaginant des méchants ressemblant étrangement à un mixte entre le chien de la tante Marge et de son cousin Dudley. Et bien sûr comme tout bon super héros, il avait un acolyte et dans le cas présent une acolyte : Helly, l'elfe de maison charger de son bien être et de sa sécurité. Ridée avec de trop grand yeux, vêtue d'une toge de Poudlard à la propreté douteuse, Helly n'était pas très belle mais pleine de bonne volonté. Elle consentait donc assez souvent à jouer avec le garçon, faisant parfois usage de sa magie pour faire bouger des objets ou construire des forts. Harry adorait Helly qu'il considérait comme sa première amie. (En plus, il trouvait qu'elle avait des oreilles rigolotes.)

Ils étaient donc en train de ravager consciencieusement le salon en champs de bataille (ou en labyrinthe de pyramide, comme disait Harry, car aujourd'hui il était comme Indiana Jones.) quand Remus revient à l'appartement accompagné du directeur. L'enfant ne les avait pas entendu, occupé qu'il était à expliquer le peux qu'il savait sur les pyramide à une Helly intrigué.

« hé, bien, je vois que Harry va de mieux en mieux. Votre présence au près de lui, John, y est surement pour quelque chose, » commenta Dumbledor avec un sourire.

« Je crois que c'est surtout dû aux soin de Mme Pomfresh. » éluda Remus qui avait légèrement grimacé à son nouveau patronyme.

« Voyons, voyons, ne soyez pas si modeste. Bien, puisque votre salon est pris allons dans votre bureau. »

Le bureau était une petite pièce muni d'une table de travail pourvu de tiroir, d'une étagère et d'une étroite fenêtre. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais Remus avait connu bien pire et en comparaison ceci était du luxe. Dumbledor soupira après s'être assis. La situation du monde magique l'inquiétait. Avec cette hausse de raciste…Quelle conséquence allait-il découler?

« Je doit vous avouer John que je n'ai pas de solution à notre problème. L'idée de vous envoyez a l'étranger avec Harry ne me plait pas beaucoup mais si elle s'avère incontournable j'ai déjà arrangé certaine disposition. L'Amérique m'a semblé le meilleur pays pour se fondre dans la masse et le Canada a une grande ouverture d'esprit en se qui concerne les loups-garous. Il vous sera donc probablement possible d'y trouver un emploie. Cependant…Si loin, je n'aurais aucune possibilité de vous protégez contre l'autre menace qui plane sur Harry. Car je ne me fait pas d'idée sur la possibilité que des mangemorts est pu avoir la même idée que moi quelque années plus tôt lorsque les aurore les pourchassait plus activement qu'aujourd'hui. Il est possible également que l'idée de chercher là-bas leur vienne à l'esprit dans un future proche. » Le vielle homme sembla un instant perdu dans ses idées et repris après avoir fait un geste pour chasser quelque pensé désagréable.

« Vous installez n'importe où en Grande-Bretagne pourrait vous faire découvrir comme ces pauvres malheureux menés aux nus par la Gazette du sorcier…Non, une seule erreur et…je n'ose imaginer, je l'avoue. J'ai donc décidé que vous resterez à Poudlard. Des arrangements ont déjà été exécutés comme je vous en ai parlé hier. »

-« Vous avez vraiment fait changer le tunnel du saule cogneur pour qu'il donne dans la forêt interdite. »demanda Remus qui n'arrivait pas à croire que tant d'effort est été fourni pour leur sécurité.

-« oui, les elfes ont trouvé une grotte semis souterraine. Ils sont encore en train d'y travailler en se moment. Outre pour les transformations, elle pourra servir en cas d'extrême danger. La cabane hurlant ne pouvant plus convenir… »

Remus comprenait. Maintenant que tout le monde criai au loup, les hurlements de la cabane hurlante les nuits de pleine lune suffiraient à faire comprendre à n'importe qui ce qui s'y trouvait.

-« Nous allons donc être enfermé dans cet appartement. » ce désola-t-il.

Albus se pinça l'arrête du nez, puis leva son regard bleu vers le jeune homme.

-« J'essais encore de trouver une idée à ce problème, autant pour toi que pour Harry. J'avais pensé à un poste à temps partiel. De quelques jours par semaine, ainsi vos absences répétées ne seraient pas… visées. Ou bien une maladie d'un membre de la famille …enfin quelque chose qui tienne la route pour expliquer votre présence en ses murs et qui, plus tard, expliquerait les absences d'Harry durant sa scolarité. »

Les deux adultes restèrent songeur un moment devant la complexité des cette énigme. Le directeur fini par faire apparaitre une tasse de thé pour eux deux. Ils burent silencieusement, songeant au chaos à venir.

Le ministère était tombé dans la diffamation contre les hybrides et non-humains. Au début, il y avait eu cette loi, puis les gens les plus obtus y étaient allés de leurs commentaires. Les anciennes peurs et les préjugés avaient enflé au courant des deux semaines passé depuis. Quelques adjectifs s associés aux autres races dans les quotidiens, c'étaient transformés en chasse aux « monstres ». Les plus téméraires dénonçaient des voisins qu'ils trouvaient bizarre et les plus paranoïaques se baladaient avec de l'argent et des gousses d'aile sur leur vêtement. Le pire était que ces « dénonciation » était, au comble, prise au sérieux et trop souvent fondé. La Gazette ne passait pas un jour sans faire la une sur une nouvelle capture, accentuant la dangerosité des dits « non-humains ». Albus était inquiété par ce « non-humain » qui pouvait facilement se transformer en « non-sorcier ». _Et tout cela à cause de Fudge_, songeait-il en se fustigent mentalement d'avoir aidé cet horreur à monter au pouvoir. _Il faudra bien que je l'aide à descendre de là_, continua ses pensées teintées d'irritation. _Je deviens trop vieux pour touts ces jeux politiques… _

Il y avait une chose à laquelle les sorciers n'avaient pas réfléchis. C'était arrivé sept jours plus tôt, occasionnant d'énorme perte monétaire pour tous. Les gobelins, déjà grincheux d'avance, n'avaient pas aimés cette situation qu'ils considéraient comme une rupture du contra de paix émit entre sorcier et gobelin il y a …assez longtemps. Même si ils n'étaient pas directement visés par cette loi, ils s'étaient insurgés face à ce manque de respect. En clair, ils avaient donnés un ultimatum pour rétablir l'ordre, gelant de ce fait les fonds de tout le monde. Malheureusement, cela enclenchât les hostilités. Gringotts est encore en se moment fermé tel une forteresse prise d'assaut, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une métaphore.

Les fonds de Poudlard en avaient pris un sacré coup, tout comme l'économie sorcière qui frôlait la crise économique. Si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas rapidement le monde magique d'Angleterre connaîtrait sa pire période de pauvreté de toute l'histoire. Mais pour l'instant Poudlard ne risquait pas de fermé ses portes : De l'argent mise de coté chaque année depuis sa création servait à des crises comme celle qui approchait. Naturellement, il faudrait suivre un budget plus serré. Les tables serraient probablement moins garnie pour l'année qui arrivait mais Poudlard tiendrait.

Le vieille homme déposa sa tasse, le cours de sa pensé sauta du coq à l'âne.

-« Avez-vous réussit à entrer en contact avec d'autre loup-garou? » demanda le directeur.

-« difficilement. »admit Remus qui avait l'air toujours aussi fatigué. « Les anciennes planques ont été abandonnés sans la moindre trace et je n'ai dû ma rencontre avec Sélène que par un pur hasard. »

-« Sélène? Un nom pour le moins approprié? Qui est-elle? »Sourit Albus.

-« La chef de meute des rescapés si j'ai bien compris. Mais ils se méfient toujours autant de moi et je n'ai pas pus apprendre grand chose. C'est à elle que j'ai donné l'information que vous m'avez demandé de transmette. »

-« Savez-vous si ils ont réussit à récupérer les deux autres enfants? » la voix de Dumbledor semblait contenir une once d'espoir.

Remus secoua la tête. « Je n'en sait rien, je n'ai pas pu retrouver l'endroit depuis la dernière fois… »

Dumbledor resta songeur. Leur silence était brisé par moment par le rire d'Harry assourdie par la porte.

-« si je puis me permette …John. J'apprécierais si vous pourriez continuer vos recherches. »

Remus hochât la tête. Si cela pouvait aidez Harry dans le futur, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait.

Aujourd'hui était une journée spécial pour Harry car Remus l'amenait faire la visite du château. Il aimait bien le château bien qu'il n'en avait pas vu grand chose jusqu'à maintenant. Par contre, il éprouvait toujours un malaise à se trouver à l'infirmerie. Ce qui était assez ironique vu que c'était la seul pièce qu'il pouvait trouver dans le noir ou même les yeux fermer. La visite consistait à lui montrer les pièces les plus importantes avec en bonus les cachettes qu'il devrait apprendre par cœur afin de s'enfuir plus efficacement en cas de problème.

Ils étaient dans les cuisines au moment où Fumsek apparut subitement avec dans ses serres un bout de parchemin et ce qui semblait être une exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Le phénix s'était posé sur une des tables de travail et ne sembla pas être pressé de parti après que Remus lui eut enlevé sa charge.

La tasse de café qu'il tenait dans sa main lui échappa lorsqu'il déplia le journal et s'écrasa sur le sol faisant accourir l'elfe le plus proche. Les gros titres s'étalaient au-dessus d'une photo d'un bébé d'environ 12 mois, une cicatrice au front bien visible : HARRY POTTER VICTIME DE LOUP-GAROU.

-« Ça va Johnny? T'es tout blanc! » S'étonna Harry qui était revenu plus près de son oncle adoptif lorsqu'il avait entendu la tasse se brisé. Près de lui, Helly semblait soudainement anxieuse, ses oreilles s'agitaient et son regard allait du phénix, au journal et puis au visage de l'humain. Elle était prise d'un mauvais présentement.

Remus déglutis et se tourna vers le gamin : « C'est rien, retourne jouer avec les elfes. Nous allons restez ici plus longtemps, c'est tout. » Il réussi même à faire un sourire convainquant avant ébouriffé les cheveux de l'enfant qui s'était exclamé joyeusement à cette nouvelle. Les mains tremblantes, il déplia la note qu'il devina du directeur.

_Restez dans un endroit sûr : Fudge. _

C'était tout. Il regarda sa montre. L'heure de la distribution de la gazette était dépassé depuis presque deux heures mais comme ils n'étaient que quatre au château (si on ne comptait pas Sibylle cloîtré dans sa tour et Severus qui passait de temps en temps) il était fort possible que personne n'est ouvert son journal du matin avant maintenant, lui également. Il se laissa tomber sur le premier siège à sa portée. C'était le temps suffisant qui faudrait à la nouvelle pour faire le tour du ministère, d'aller vérifier chez Harry et de se rendre compte que le gamin avait disparut.

_HARRY POTTER VICTIME DE LOUP-GAROU_

_ Nous avons appris de source sur que notre jeune héros avait été victime d'un lycanthrope très connu : Fenrir Greyback. Toujours rechercher pour plusieurs meurtres, ce monstre, de sombre réputation, nous a lui même envoyer un courrier dénoncent son horrible crime causé à l'encontre du Survivant. Naturellement, nous nous somme empressé de vérifier ses dires mais toujours sceptique quant à leur véracité. Après enquête, nous ne pouvons toujours pas précisé si oui ou non Harry Potter est mort… ou pire. Tout ce que nous pouvons affirmer c'est qu'il ne demeure plus à son domicile qui semble avoir été abandonné à la hâte. _

_ Greyback affirme dans sa lettre qu'il aurait agit ainsi pour se venger de la nouvel loi en vigueur en l'encontre des hybrides et non-humains. Il déclare également qu'a partir de maintenant il s'en prendrait a tout ceux responsable de cette tuerie…. Pour lire la suite de l'article page 3… _

Remus chiffonna le torchon. Voilà Greyback qui se la jouait justicier morbide! Il n'avait aucun mal à deviner que le nombre de ses victimes allaient considérablement augmenter. Rageur, il jeta le papier dans l'âtre sous un gros chaudron et le regard surpris de l'elfe qui était entrain de préparer un ragout qui serait surement leur souper de ce soir. Il regarda Harry qui s'amusait avec Helly et deux autres elfes a préparé un gâteau. Durant les vacances d'été, les elfes avaient souvent plus de temps libre qu'ils ne le souhaitaient et de ce fait leur visite était encore plus appréciée.

Remus sourit lorsqu'il vit Harry échappé le sac de farine créant un nuage blanc. Il s'inquiétait pour le garçon. Son comportement laissait rarement voir qu'il n'avait que six ans et il ne l'avait vu rire que depuis qu'Helly le suivait partout. Il se rappelait encore le choque que le petit avait eut lorsqu'il lui avait montré sa chambre qui était somme toute banale voir même assez petite. Ou bien la première fois qu'ils avaient tous mangé à table, Harry avait refusé de s'asseoir avec eux prétendant qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Le directeur qui était présent avait eut au moins la décence de paraitre gêné lorsque l'enfant avait expliqué pourquoi.

Le plus inquiétant c'était qu'Harry croyait dur comme fer qu'il était un monstre et cela fendait le cœur de Remus de voir l'écho de ses propres peur et jugement de soi sur l'enfant. Comment pouvait-il le rassurer et être assez convainquant alors que même lui doutait régulièrement de sa propre humanité? Comment convaincre cet enfant alors qu'ils devaient cacher ce qu'ils étaient de peur de se faire lyncher publiquement?

Le phénix émit une note qu'il cru interrogative, se déplaça sur le dossier d'une chaise, exprima une courte mélodie réconfortante et disparut dans un gerbe de flamme.

Il était très tard lorsque le directeur vain lui-même les chercher. Le dîner et le souper étaient passés, ils avaient mangé en compagnie des elfes. Harry ne s'était pas plein une seule fois de l'ennuie qui avait surement dû le prend lorsque les elfes l'avaient laissé pour vaquer à leur occupation. Helly lui avait ramenez des crayons de couleur et du papier et l'enfant avait sereinement dessiné durant plus de la moitié de l'après-midi avec Remus qui tentait de l'occuper. Après le souper, Harry avait écouté sagement son tuteur lui raconter des histoires, avide qu'il était de se passé révolu et des « Et si … » qui lui faisait imaginer sa vie avec ces inconnus qui l'aimaient tant. Mais Harry, malgré l'ennui et la fatigue, n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant près du feu avec cet homme qui avait juré de prendre soin de lui.

Lorsque Dumbledor passa la porte du tableau de fruit, Remus su que cela ne c'était pas bien passé. Il laissa un Harry endormit dans la chaise qu'il avait métamorphosé en fauteuil confortable et alla à la rencontre du veille homme.

« Alors? »

« J'ai bien peur qu'il nous faille envisager la deuxième option. » soupira de lassitude le directeur, « Fudge est arrivé cette avant midi avec plusieurs aurore et malgré ma bonne foi, il ne m'a pas cru. Le fait est qu'il n'y avait que très peu de gens connaissant l'exact emplacement du domicile de Mr. Potter et j'étais une de ces personnes. »

« Mais cela ne veut rien dire! Il ne croit tout de même pas que c'est vous qui aurai donné l'adresse à Greyback, non? »

-« Non, mais il est maintenant certain que c'est moi qui le cache ici à Poudlard. Les aurores ont fouillés le château pendant que Fudge me retenait dans mon bureau et je n'ai malheureusement pas pu avertir Pom-pom de cette visite à temps. Ils ont trouvé les potions aconitines et les vieux vêtements d'Harry oublié sur une des chaises. Certes, ils ne peuvent pas savoir que ce sont les sien mais ils ont la preuve qu'il y a un loup-garou fraichement mordu dans le château et un enfant de moins de 11 ans portant du 7ans X-large. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Cornélius, je vous l'assure. » Fit sombrement Albus.

-« Alors, nous quittons l'Angleterre. »Souffla Remus qui n'avait jamais pesé sérieusement à cette option. La Grande-Bretagne était _son_ pays, en partir lui semblait très étrange.

-« Oui, ce soir! »affirma Dumbledor déclenchant un hoquet de stupeur au jeune homme.

--ooooo--

C'est donc ainsi qu'Harry déménagea au Canada à la vitesse de l'éclaire alors que très loin de là deux ado s'enfuyait dans les sombres ruelles de Londres. Le lendemain, la gazette mit en deuil la population anglaise en annonçant la mort du survivant tué par les loups-garous et accusa Albus Dumbledor d'avoir abrité plusieurs de ces monstres dans la prestigieuse école de magie.

Une semaine plus tard le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle fut démit de son titre de Directeur par le conseil disciplinaire à 8voix contre 5 plus l'appui du ministre en personne, le sorcier disparut dans la nature sans plus donné de nouvelle pendant quelques années. Environ à ce même moment les barrières de Gringotts furent détruite et les sorcier en profitèrent, créant une tuerie qui eut pour conséquence la fermeture de toute les banques gobeline et la disparition des gobelins du monde magique. Ironiquement, la situation économique d'Angleterre ne s'améliora pas beaucoup c'étant déjà énormément endetter et aussi le fait que plusieurs ministères magiques, suite à la fermeture de leur banque la plus sûr, se mirent à les boycotter pendant presque un an.

Presque sept mois après la tuerie de Gringotts, le ministre Cornélius Fudge trouva la mort un soir de pleine lune après avoir rencontré le terrifiant Greyback. La presse eut beau émettre des messages demanda à Albus Dumbledor de revenir afin de le remplacer, rien n'y fit. Il resta introuvable. Certain disant qu'il avait quitté le pays écœuré de leur stupidité et d'autre qu'il avait rejoint les non-humain. Ceux là avaient à moitié raison mais ce que cherchais réellement Albus Dumbledor était certains souvenirs bien précis…

--888888--

Alors petit rappel de ma nullité en orthographe et de ma paresse légendaire…vous êtes averti!

C'était le dernier chapitre d'Harry enfant . Dans le prochain il aura 11 ans ….

Merci à :

**C****Elise** (Merci!)

**Sucubei** (nan, c'est moi qui veux l'adopter!),

**Touraz**,(Merci!)

**Maelys Halliwell Black,** (Merci!)

**adenoide** ( j'imagine que si harry n'était pas le survivant Dumby ne l'aurait pas fait surveiller par **Figg**, mais il ne faut trop le détester, il est pas vraiment méchant… Tu raison pour Rémus mais il va apporté a Harry quelque chose de très important : La sécurité affective…)

-**Eliz**- (2Xmerci pardonne-lui il est vieux!)

**Lunicorne** (je le fais gentil qui patauge dans ses choix…)

**Naruto194** (désolé de te dire que tu vas encore attendre longtemps après le prochain chapitre également : comme tout le monde j'ai une vie… rire)

**Titmo** ( moi anti-dumby? Un tantinet…presque rien…)

**3lle** (Merci!)

**Fayagirl** (Merci!)

**Grispoils** (Selon moi Remus n'est pas trop apprécié par les autres mordu à cause de ses allégeances à un sorcier –dumby-)

**oOBlanche** **NeigeOo** ( peluche désolé de brisé tes idée sur la suite…)

--

A+

--

Ps : c'est quoi cette histoire de pas avoir le droit d'écrire les réponse au review dans les chap?


End file.
